


Nothing But Bad News

by Missymoo1992



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Bullying, Eventual Smut, F/M, Original Character(s), Sex, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missymoo1992/pseuds/Missymoo1992
Summary: Avery Lincoln is everything a good girl should be, beautiful, modest, mild mannered and sweet. As well as top of her year and a shoe in for a full ride to college. Never been to a party, never smoked, never drank alcohol and never been kissed. Until Billy Hargrove sets his sights on being the one to see exactly what she has been hiding under those pastel cardigans and knee length skirts.





	1. Father's Daughter

“Thank you lord for this beautiful meal that you have blessed us with on this day, we thank you for all your blessings. Please shine your light on Avery today for her first day as a senior, and may you watch over her, amen” dad lets go of my hand that he was grasping onto like a life raft for the past minute or so, wiping his hands over his face in exhaustion despite it being all of seven am.  
“Amen” I murmur, mimicking the solemn tone in his voice. Staring down at the now soggy maple soaked pancakes on my plate.  
“Now Avery, god knows that you are achieving so much despite the challenges we have been through lately. And I know your momma would be proud... god rest her soul... of all you are accomplishing, but know that this year is not the year to take things easy, we want Yale right kiddo?”  
“Yes daddy” I nod, staring into his weather worn face that only seems to have aged tenfold these last two years “I won’t let you or momma down” I assure -“or god” I quickly add with the expectant look on his face.  
“You’re a good girl Avery, and I don’t know what I would do if I lost you. Goin’ to college is enough to send me into a tail spin... so straight and narrow this year, ok?” He pats my hand across the table, picks up his worn tab noted bible, swigs the last of his coffee and stands.  
“Yes daddy, you know I’m always on the straight and narrow”  
“And for that I am truly thankful, now I’m going to have to get going, I have a couple who are getting married this week and I think the groom may be gettin’ cold feet. Somebody’s gotta show him the way”  
Dad gives me his lopsided grin, raps his knuckles on the table, heads out the kitchen door. I hear his car start up and he is gone.

All that is left now is the ticking of the grandfather clock in the hallway off the kitchen. I look around our kitchen, A fine layer of dust sitting on most of the surfaces and I can see tiny specs of it floating through the air around me in the early morning sun. I know that Mrs. Greene from communion will be around today to help give the place a once over, something she has been doing since momma died two years ago. Daddy tries to keep the place tidy but he and momma married right out of high school and I don’t think he has ever had to use a feather duster in his life. We also live mostly off casseroles and bakes that are given to us by other lovely ladies from communion, Mrs Yates sure does an amazing quiche.  
This house is just too big and too quiet, Daddy and I don’t even use the formal dining or the formal sitting, with the other two bedrooms going unused. My parents always wanted a big family but momma struggled to have even me, when I was born my dad told me that god thought I was so perfect my parents could never do better and so by gods hand they could never have any more children. 

I get up from the table and scrape my uneaten pancakes in the bin, daddy forgets that I hate maple syrup. I wash my dishes, and place them on the rack, wiping the table down as I go. I look at the time on the clock in the hall, 7:45. Early, probably too early. But I can’t stay in this house another minute. I grab my bag and head out the kitchen door, locking it behind me. Stowing the key under the mat. My bike is leaning against the wall in our car port, my helmet dangling from its handle bars.  
I roll out of the house down onto the tree lined street that makes up our community of Lochnora, our house is quite modest compared to others in the neighbourhood but still boasts an imposing façade to the street. 

I decide to ride to Nancy’s as I’m super early and it’s on the way, I haven’t really seen too much of her this summer with her now dating Steve Harrington, and since barb disappeared last year. I feel like we have drifted a part from each other slowly, Nancy has changed but she is still my closest friend.  
I arrive at the Wheelers and lay my bike over on their lawn, unbuckling my helmet also. I knock on the door and can hear the bustle of early morning family on the other side, People talking over each other, radio playing and cutlery and on plates. I can hear heavy footfalls coming towards the door also, lumbering unhurriedly towards me.  
The door pulls back revealing a frazzled looking Mr. Wheeler with an untucked shirt and undone tie “good morning Mr. Wheeler, I hope I’m not imposing... but would Nancy be in?”  
“Hello Avery, yes yes come on in, enter at your own risk, it’s a hell-house in here” he throws the door open and waves me through. The smell of burnt toast and eggs instantly filling my nose as I turn into the kitchen.  
I can see Nancy and will arguing over a box of lucky charms, mimicked a tug of war with the package as well as Mrs wheeler with her back to me feeding the youngest wheeler.  
Nancy suddenly looks up at me and in her lapse of concentration loses the box to mike who immediately fills his bowl to the brim.  
“Avery, hi... um sorry, I didn’t know you were coming over?” Nancy’s voice holds surprise at my suddenly appearance.  
“Good morning everyone, sorry to barge in like this, sorry Nancy I was just riding by and thought I would call in” my voice wavers slightly uncertain if I’ve made the right decision by dropping in unannounced.  
“Avery! Long time no see sweetheart! Don’t you be thinking that at all you’re welcome here anytime! How’s your daddy?” Mrs. Wheeler eagerness to see me gives me a intense feeling of relief and I respond just as chipper “He is well, thank you Mrs. Wheeler! We are doing just fine”  
“Avery, how many times do I have to tell you, just call me Karen!”  
“At least once more Mrs. Wheeler” I respond with a smile “I was actually thinking that maybe I could ride to school with Nancy when she is ready, if that’s ok?”  
At this Mrs. Wheeler looks at Nancy who suddenly looks a little uncomfortable and very interested in the table in front of her.  
“Oh, I’m sorry Avery I didn’t think you would be coming over so Steve has offered to take me to school, he should be here soon” Nancy blurts this all out quickly with a tint of red on her cheeks.  
“Well! I don’t see no reason why he can’t take Avery in also? She can get a ride too save those legs for another day” Mrs. wheeler tries to suggest with a tight smile on her face eyes going between Nancy and I, Mike is obliviously staring into his cereal and Mr. Wheeler is absorbed in the paper in front of him.  
“Oh no Mrs Wheeler, I couldn’t. My daddy is very specific about getting in to cars with other teenagers. I’m happy to ride, maybe another day Nancy?” I try and keep the disappointment out of my voice.  
“I’m sorry Avery, I’d call and cancel but he is probably on his way here now...” there is a knock on the front door just as Nancy is in the middle of her sentence “.... that will be Steve, you sure you don’t want a ride Avery?” Nancy’s eyes search mine.  
“No, I’m fine but I will walk out with you. Lovely to see you again Mr and Mrs Wheeler, hopefully I’ll see you soon” I give them a smile and follow Nancy down the hall to the front door. Nancy opens the door just as Steve’s hand is raised to knock again.  
“Oh, Nancy! You ready to go?” His grin spreading across his face as soon as he sees her it even takes him a second to notice me closely behind her.  
“Oh, Avery.... hi, are you getting a ride too?” He looks confused between Nancy and I, I tug nervously on my sweater sleeves responding the exact same time as Nancy  
“No she....” Nancy states  
“I can’t....” I start, Nancy stops and turns to me, her eyes look guilty “sorry Avery” and I think maybe she really is.  
“.... ok well, we better get going, I said to the crew we would meet up before first” Steve fills the silence between us.  
“Yeah sure, uh I’ll see you two at school” I try and play if off, feeling the blush creeping up my neck with every awkward second.  
I see Steve walk Nancy to the car and open the door for her with a flourish that makes her laugh, closing is behind her once she is settled in the car. You would be blind to not see that Steve is handsome, he has a thick head of hair that manages to always look so soft. We used to play together as kids our mothers were friends and only lived a street apart, however that all changed once we went to high school and Steve was suddenly at the top of the social ladder and I was somewhere else in the middle masses.


	2. A Halloween To Remember

I stand my bike back up and buckle my helmet again, I ride to school enjoying the feel of the morning sun on my face and the breeze on my skin. As I was putting my bike into the rack I heard heavy metal music and the screech of tires on pavement, I look up just as the music gets cut off to see a boy wearing double denim get out of the blue car still taking an inhale of a cigarette before flicking it off to the grass near his feet, many of the girls in my year and even those below start whispering straight away.  
“Are those Cali plates.....”  
“...look at the piercing in his ear..”  
“...my god, that must be the new kid...”  
“...check out that body, who is he?”  
I didn’t need to know his name I could tell who he was the second I laid eyes on him.  
Bad news.

I didn’t see Bad news again until second period, I was sitting at the front of the class in biology just as other students were finding their seats still excited from the summer break to focus. My notebooks and stationary was all in front of me ready to start, when the door banged open to let through Tommy and Bad News. They were laughing lowly about something before starting down the aisle next to my desk to the back of the class. Tommy bumped hard into the side of my desk causing many of my pens to roll off the desk onto the floor. “Oh, sorry Mary! Didn’t see you there” he mocked as he stepped past my desk.  
Yes... Mary, as in Virgin Mary, as in pastors daughter, untouched and according to some members the student body, fair game for mocking.  
“It’s ok Tommy, I understand you must not have the best eyesight, it sure explains your basketball” I made sure to say this last part under my breath when Tommy had already continued past my desk, however Mr. Bad News was right beside me and I saw his eyes dart to me and his lips lifted in a smirk as he heard what I had said. His eyes briefly darted from my face to the cross resting high on my collar before he continued after Tommy. Color rose to my cheeks but before I could even think too much on it the class had started and I was riveted to the lesson.

By lunch time I had forgotten all about Tommy and the new boy, I’d also ran into a cornered Jonathan with a very excited Nancy thrusting a piece of paper in his direction.  
“Oh Avery thank god, please talk some sense into Nancy about this party” Jonathan begged me with his eyes.  
“Avery! I’m really glad I saw you, help me convince Jonathan to go to this party! He will for sure go if you do!” Nancy was again excitedly jabbing an flyer in my direction.  
“Party? Nancy... you know daddy has never let me go to a party. I can’t” I am quick to knock back the invitation.  
“Normally no, but this year, it’s on Halloween! You just tell your dad that you are trick or treating with me and then having a sleep over, he will never know!” Nancy’s eyes were dancing at this stage.  
“Nancy, I’m not really sure if it’s something...” I start but am cut off by Steve coming up and wrapping his arms around Nancy, hair falling over his forehead “so did you tell them?” Steve asked Nancy with an excited look on his face mirroring hers.  
“I’m asking them right now, but I’m not having much luck” Nancy replies worrying her lip between her teeth leaning against the lockers in a defeated pose.  
I look at Jonathan and see his determination wavering as Nancy’s expression turns to disappointment. “Look I may stop by after I take the kids trick or treating, but just a quick visit” Jonathan words it out slowly like he isn’t making promises but Nancy takes the bait anyway “ Yes!! Great you will be there at like eight! The kids will be home in bed” she states excitedly pushing off the locker all prior mournful expression vanished.  
She turns the eyes on me “now Avery, please come?” I open my mouth to refuse again but am cut off by a voice over my shoulder.  
“Mary go to a party? With underaged drinking and deviant behavior? She would burst into flames the second she stepped inside” Tommy’s annoying voice is obvious as well as carols laughter at my expense.  
“Hey, leave her alone man” Steve defends an angry look in his eye. I turn to face Tommy and see that not only is carol with him but her friends are there acting as backup with the new kid leaning against the lockers next to them.  
“Oh I’ll leave her alone, locked up in a tower with only her dad for company, she’s going to die a prude. All work and no play makes Mary a very boring girl” Tommy jokes again with more laughter from the girls around him. I can feel the new boys eyes on the side of my face but I refuse to look at him. I feel a blush climbing my neck again and my palms start sweating from the uncomfortableness of the situation. “Actually Tommy, Avery was just saying that she’s coming” pipes up Nancy from behind me. I spin to face her quickly.  
“Nancy...” I splutter, my eyes wide with disbelief. Her eyes searching mine begging me to just go along with it.  
“Oh my god as if!” Carol pipes up popping her gum “miss never been kissed would NEVER go to a party” she smirks cruelly at me lifting her eyebrow like a challenge.  
I can feel my blush all the way up to my hairline, feeling sick at being the centre of attention, but also embarrassed that I’m being ridiculed so publicly. Before I can truly process what I’m doing the words are out of my mouth “I am going... to the party actually” Steve and Johnathan both snap their heads in my direction with wide eyes of surprise, Nancy’s eyebrows nearly disappear into her hair line and both Carol and Toms mouths pop open in obvious shock.  
“Well, maybe you won’t die a prude after all Mary, although if you show up with your cardigans and cross maybe you still will” Tommy turns to mocking once he is over the initial shock, swinging his arm over Carol’s shoulder and starting off down the hall towards the cafeteria “come on guys, I’m starvin” Tommy leads the group away with the new kids trailing behind eyes fixed on me as he turns away, rolling a tooth pick between his teeth.

It’s not until fifth, which is math that I see Nancy again, her expression somber as she takes the seat next to mine. “Avery, I’m so sorry that I said that I couldn’t help myself” she seems genuinely contrite at her actions.  
“It’s ok Nancy, don’t stress about it” I tell her patting her hand that’s placed on the table “Now you’re going to have to tell me how to get this past daddy without him knowing” I grin.  
“Wait?! You’re actually planning to go?!” Nancy looks excited “I thought you were just saying that to get Tommy off your back?!”  
“Well, I wasn’t planning on going but I figure if Johnathan is going we can stay together until it’s time to leave, and then we can go together once you and Steve have called it a night” she looks so happy at my response.  
“Yeah, totally! Like Jonathan won’t be drinking, oh my god! I’m so excited, your first party Avery!” She chirps, nearly bouncing in her seat from excitement, I swear her hair looks even curlier from all the energy.  
“I guess with college next year I’m going to have to get used to party’s being a common thing, plus Tina’s just a few blocks from your place. What can go wrong at just one party”  
A lot can, as it so happens.

Mrs Wheeler greets me at their door after dinner, wiping her hands on her apron as she opens the door. I have my bag slung over my shoulder with clothes stuffed inside. “Good evening Mrs. Wheeler” I grin at her.  
“Avery! Hi! come on in honey, Nancy is just up in her room getting changed, go on up” she leaves me at the base of the stairs as she heads to the living room.  
I go up the stairs and push open Nancy’s door, she’s fiddling with the hem on her sweater in the mirror but her face breaks into a grin when she spots me in the reflection.  
“He bought it?!?” She laughs.  
“Why wouldn’t be buy it? I’ve never done anything like this before. He thinks that we are trick or treating and then having a night in together. he didn’t even blink when I told him, just made me promise to call in the morning for him to come and pick me up” I finish lamely, feeling guilty for lying to my father.  
“Avery, it’s just a party. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to and the second you want to leave, we will go” Nancy holds my shoulders whilst standing in front of me.  
“Now, what are you wearing?” She looks expectantly at my bag.  
“Oh, um I was just going to wear this” I say, looking down at my knee length skirt in soft charcoal and cream blouse with baby blue cardigan. My hair is all gathered into a loosely into a standard low pony with a matching blue bow.  
“Oh, uh ok. Well you look great. But maybe just loose the pony tail?” Nancy reaches behind me to tug out my bow, fluffing my hair around my shoulders and down to the middle of my back. “There. You look a little less.... formal” Nancy smiles, giving me a reassuring grin.

We had been at the party all of an hour and I had already seen four people vomiting, six people kissing, cigarettes being passed around and at least one couple had disappeared upstairs. I was way out of my comfort zone, Jonathan and I were leaning against a wall in what was usually Tina’s family dining room. I had my hand at my throat worrying with the gold chain and cross around my neck, there was just so much to see and take in my eyes looking around the room on a constant rotation. Johnathans eyes however were fixed on just one area, or should I say one person... Nancy. Since we had arrived Steve and Nancy had been dipping their cups frequently and dancing in the living room, Nancy was starting to get a little unsteady on her feet and I had seen her stumble a couple of times. Just as I was watching them I could see that Steve and Nancy were arguing with each other, Steve’s face was twisted in confusion at whatever Nancy was saying. “Johnathan, I’m just going to check on Nancy. I’ll be back soon” I push off from the wall and make my way over to them in the middle of the crowd trying to avoid bumping into my classmen along the way, the closer I was the more I could hear Nancy slurring words at Steve that seemed to be getting more offensive based off the look on Steve’s face. Steve grabs for her red solo cup just as I reached them and touched Nancy’s shoulder “Nancy...” she jerked in surprise at my sudden touch and also tugged her arm from Steve in the same motion. The velocity causing her drink to go all over my top, the red liquid soaking into my blouse and cardigan immediately. I gasped at the cold seeping it’s way through to my skin. A hush fell over the people surrounding us.  
“Oh my god, Avery... ‘m sorry, I didn’t see you” Nancy’s eyes looked at me half focused, wavering on her feet. Steve stood behind her looking horrified at my now soaked upper half.  
“HOHO looks like Mary gets wet after all! Who knew?!” I hear tommy call out from somewhere in the crowd. Some people start laughing and I feel sick with embarrassment. I turn and run through the crowd, pushing people out of the way as I run through them, tears blurring my eyes as I headed for the stairs.


	3. Avery & Billy meet

“Avery! M sorry!” I hear Nancy call out.  
I took the stairs two at a time and searched upstairs, apologizing profusely when I stumbled upon many half dressed teenagers attached at the lips in compromising positions. I found an unoccupied bathroom which happened to be what looked like Tina’s parents en-suite, it seemed relatively undisturbed probably one of the more “sacred” areas left alone by wandering teenagers . I pushed the door shut and leant against it wiping my eyes and calming my breathing, I look up at my refection on the opposite wall in the mirror above the sink, my hair is wild around my head, the blonde lengths wispy around my pale skin. the red liquid from Nancy’s drink had coated my clothing from my neck to my bellybutton. I know that I can never explain this to daddy, why my communion clothes are covered in red and ruined. I’ll be in so much trouble if he thinks even for a minute that I have been to a party.  
I have to get the stains out now whilst they are still fresh without having time to set in. I pull the cardigan from my shoulders and start working the buttons for my blouse peeling the sticking fabric from my body and setting them in the sink, I push my hair behind my ears and set to work scrubbing the stain out of the fabric under the stream of water from the faucet. Suddenly I hear the telltale sound of a shower curtain being pulled back sharply, with a deep sigh followed by a long groan, I scream and turn holding my sopping wet blouse up to my chest, trying to cover myself. “Geez Mary, I wonder if the boys knew what you had hidden under those cardigans whether your reputation would hold out” the new boy, blinks up at me blearily from the tub, laying back leisurely like he is taking a bath. His tanned, toned skin fully on display, abs glistening with a combined amount of sweat and alcohol. I drag my eyes from his body to his face and manage to stammer out “I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize anyone was in here I should have knocked” my chest and neck nearly blotted completely in red. No boy had ever seen me with so little covering my body.  
“Nah, it’s all good. I don’t mind the view” he leers up at me, eyes slowly dragging up from my ankles to where I was clutching my top to my chest, “....you know your shirt is see through right?” He winks, flashing a grin that just screams danger. I look down to see that indeed, I can see the stark difference between the color of my bra and the color of my skin through the wet fabric. “God give me strength!” I cry and turn to face the wall grabbing one of the towels fighting to wrap it around my body.   
I hear a chuckle from the tub  
“Look I’m sorry for bursting in here....” I flounder for his name  
“It’s billy..”  
“.... right, billy. I’m sorry but I’m going to need you to leave the room for a few minutes whilst I change” I finish, surprisingly calm.  
“Mary, don’t flatter yourself. I’m not even looking” he replies as he closes his eyes and leans his head back against the tub. My confidence falters slightly but I start again trying to keep my voice even “be that as it may billy but it just isn’t proper for me to be in a room alone with you....”  
“Tell you what” billy starts abruptly, half chuckling. sitting up in the tub facing me, eyes wider than they have been so far, any appearance of inebriation now vanished “you do what you have to do and if I see something I haven’t seen before I’ll throw a dollar at it? Hmmm?”   
My ears burn red hot at his statement, tears prick my eyes at the terrible night I’m having. Had I of known this would be the repercussions of “just a party” I would never be here, I feel like god is truly punishing me for lying and deceiving my father. My lip starts to tremble and just as I turn to the door ready to leave in just a towel and my skirt, wet clothes clutched at my chest, billy speaks again. “Wait! Wait a second god dammit, I’ll leave” the squeak of leather on leather as he hauls himself out of the tub into an upright position, combing his fingers through his wild hair in a sad effort to get it under control in the mirror. His hand digs into his back pocket fishing out a pack of cigarettes, tapping one out of the pack he puts it between his lips, flicks his lighter and breathes in deep as the end of the cigarette glows amber. Breathing out a plume of smoke he turns to the door, shrugs on the leather jacket he was using as a pillow prior in the tub and walks so close that I can smell the cigarettes and alcohol as well as something all together masculine and warm. Staring right into my eyes only two inches away from my face “Don’t be so serious Mary, it was just a joke” as he steps around me opening the door.  
“....Avery” I manage to get out.  
“What?” He turns to me just as he is about to shut the door confusion marring his face.  
“... My name... it’s not Mary. It’s Avery, Avery Lincoln” I stutter out staring anywhere but the vast expanse of exposed skin and deep blue eyes.  
“Avery” he repeats, before shutting the door. 

“I can’t tell you how sorry I am” Nancy repeats for the third time this morning, we are gathered around the wheeler table for breakfast after the party, mike is sitting across from us absorbed in some game book, Mr Wheelers nose is buried in the newspaper and Mrs Wheeler is making up some eggs and bacon, bopping along to the radio playing in the background. Nancy practically looks green this morning her hair limp and eyes bloodshot, if this is the reward from drinking I’m glad not to partake. “Nancy it’s fine, it was an accident, I managed to get the stain out so I’m not mad” I whisper back at her.  
After shooing billy from the bathroom last night I managed to clean my clothes free of any evidence, and whilst I had to take one of Tina’s mothers shirts to get home in (I made a vow to get it clean and returned somehow) daddy would be none the wiser to what happened last night.  
“I know you’re not mad but I’m still really sorry” she moans back sitting her face in her hands, muffling what came next “... I think Steve and I broke up”  
“What?! I saw you were arguing before... the whole drink incident, but broken up?” I tried to keep my voice low enough not to raise the interest of her family.   
“After you ran up stairs, Steve kinda stormed off and from what I said to him about us being bullshit, yeah I think it’s safe to say we broke up. I haven’t seen or heard from him since then. Jonathan took me to wait for you at the base of the stairs” Nancy mournfully speaks from her head still buried in her hands.  
“I find that an apology fixes most things...” I start to say  
“No, you don’t get it. The things I said I meant and I think maybe it’s best if we do break up” Nancy turns to look at me as she says this her brown hair covering half her face but her expression was resolute.  
I had nothing to say after that, the Steve I know had reformed himself after Barbs disappearance last year. He had stopped caring so much about being “king Steve” and started caring about everyone a lot more, I though he was amazing but respected Nancy enough to keep my opinion to myself.  
There’s a knock on the door as I’m finishing up my pancakes “that’ll probably be dad, I better go” I tell Nancy quietly. I turn to her parents to thank them for having me. Then head for the door grabbing my bag from the foot of the stairs on the way, I open the door to see my father there studying their garden beds alive with the last blooms of summer.   
“Angel, how was it? I hope you haven’t had too much candy? Diabetes runs in the family you know” he says this with a half grin enough to let me know he is joking.   
“No daddy, I never go overboard” I laugh in reply.  
“And I thank the lord for that every day” he smiles back as we get into the car.


	4. Bad Bet

Monday is a strange day, from the minute I arrive at school locking my bike up in the racks taking my helmet off with it. I can see my classmates shooting glances my way and talking behind hands. I look down at what I’m wearing making sure my skirt wasn’t folded up or anything on inside out but I appeared to be well put together and everything was in place. I pulled my pony tail tighter out of habit and walked towards the main entrance to the school, I passed several people on the way to my locker who were giving me strange looks or giggling to each other. I couldn’t believe that apparently the biggest story from that whole party was me getting a drink spilled on me? Unless maybe they thought that Nancy had done it on purpose. Just as I was thinking of going to find her to ask if she had heard anything I saw her rushing towards me from the direction of her locker a hallway down, nearly jogging in a frenzy, hair wild around her face.  
“Oh my god Avery. Have you heard what everyone has been saying?!” Nancy whispers loudly to me, eyes searching my face.  
“No, but I’m guessing people may have thought you did it on purpose, so us hanging out today should calm that down right?” I answered calmly not understanding her frantic tone.  
“Did what on purpose?! Never mind! No, people are saying that you were upstairs with Billy and that you were both in the bedroom together before he left and you left afterwards... and that when you left you were wearing a different shirt” Nancy speaks rapidly trying to give me all the information at once.  
“Oh that... well I mean we weren’t in there TOGETHER and it was a bathroom? but we were in there at the same time before he left me to get changed, I didn’t know he was there until later” I said still not really understanding what was going on.  
“Why didn’t you tell me this?! Anyway now people don’t know that. Apparently Shelly Spence is saying, you know the girl who is dating Adam Cole? Well apparently they were making out on the landing up stairs near Tina’s parents room and Shelly said she saw Billy come out of the room looking a little tossled and then you came out 5 minutes later in the same fashion. People are saying something happened.... like between you and Billy” Nancy’s voice only got quicker as she told me all of this, the more she spoke the more the ringing in my ears started to take over, I glanced around at the people now staring at me on their way past and realized that was the reason I was being stared at. That was the big story... not Nancy throwing a drink on me, but me and billy alone in a bedroom. “Are you ok Avery? You look sick?” Nancy holds my shoulders looking into my eyes.  
“Oh god” I murmur “it wasn’t like that Nancy I swear, he maybe said five sentences to me. I didn’t even know his name till that moment” I feel myself weaken at the knees slightly.  
“It’s ok, it’s fine! I’ll try and get the real story of what happened out there and we can just ride this out, no one is going to believe it and it will be forgotten by this weekend” Nancy consoles putting her arm around my shoulders leading me to our first class.

BILLY POV  
mystery fucking meat, the one canteen special that’s the same in every school even here in Hicksville USA. I shove my tray away in disgust picking up the pudding from one of the kids on the next table, shooting him a stare just asking him to say something. Jess or Tess ; one of the girls in the group is hanging off my arm telling me about her family’s holiday house on Lake Michigan, while pressing her tits into my tricep. Like I’m even listening to what she is saying, but I’m keen to get her squirming in the back of my Camaro so I nod when required.  
“Hey, what’s this I hear about you desecrating Mary?” Tommy suddenly pipes up all ears and grinning like a mad man.  
“Who?” I mumbled, spooning the custard into my mouth not even looking up. I knew who he was talking about but I didn’t want to make it easy.  
“Virgin Mary, you know....Avery Lincoln?” Tommy fills in the blank nearly bursting at the seams “did you really get to third base with her?”  
“Who’s asking?” I reply looking up.  
“Man, I’m just in awe if you managed to unlatch that chastity belt. Avery is the biggest prude in school and if you got under those clothes in just a couple days... man you are a god! I don’t even know anyone who has gotten a date with her” Tommy gushes, setting my teeth on edge with just how fucking annoyingly eager to please he is. “Nah, nothing happened, we were just in the same room at the same time... She’s not really my type” I add winking at Jess/Tess on my arm who takes that as all the encouragement she needs.  
“Oh man, come on she is everyone’s type have you seen those legs?” Tommy says before a scoff of disbelief comes fromCarol sitting on his right. “But I mean she is one of the hottest chicks in school, aside from you babe” he adds swinging an arm around carols neck as she elbows him in the ribs.  
“What’s her deal anyway?” I ask, looking around the cafeteria to see if I can spot her.  
“Avery? Well she’s the daughter of the pastor for the all saints church, lives in a big old house in Lochnora that was her grandparents or something” Tommy starts  
“Yeah... her grandparents were like heaps loaded but she still rides her bike to school and I think she mostly wears her mums clothes” carol pipes in.  
“Yeah a dead woman’s wardrobe suits the prude I think” laughs Tess/Jess from beside me. Suddenly it stops being funny “her moms dead?” I ask.  
“Yeah like super sudden two years ago, just died. She was super delicate though, like Avery... all fine bones” Carol adds surprisingly somber in her tone “and you shouldn’t say things like that about her mother Jess, she helped my mother deliver me as a baby, we both nearly died”  
“All I’m saying man is that you shouldn’t feel bad, no one can get Avery Lachlan to loosen up, many a man has tried and failed to get a date with her” Tommy tried to bring the conversation back to a lighter tone.  
“Pfft, I could get all the way if I wanted to man” I clap back at him quickly. Everyone at the table laughs at this, “ok man, you tell yourself that” Tommy laughs. “Ok then.... let’s put $100 dollars on it, I bet that you can’t make Avery Lachlan lift those skirts before midterms”  
“Easy money, your on” my hand is out to shake before I even realize what I’m doing, Tommy’s eyes falter “ha! You’re serious? Ok man, it’s your $100. Can’t wait to collect”  
We shake on it, with Carol and Jess there to witness.


	5. No Good Deed...

“Hey there Avery” a rough masculine voice sounds close to my ear as I’m leaning over a biology text book in library for my free period.  
“Billy... uh hi” I said suddenly surprised and fairly guarded, pushing the hair back from my face and turning to look at his face only inches from mine. His smell was of cigarettes, cologne and spearmint altogether it was very present.  
“Did you manage to get that stain out ok? Maybe I should have stayed around to give you a hand” he winks at me before rounding the table and sitting himself opposite me in the otherwise abandoned library, the hair on the back of my neck stands up.  
“Yes I managed, it’s fine... I can’t imagine what else you could have done” I responded calmly my heart suddenly beating fast and the tips of my ears turning pink.  
“Oh sweetheart, you couldn’t imagine half the things I can do” he grins at me salaciously, leaning back in his chair propping his boots up on the edge of the table.  
By this stage my face feels on fire and I’m sure my hands are shaking.  
“Billy, I’m really busy on this biology assignment....” I start before he cuts me off dropping his boots from the table and leaning over the table close to me whispering low like it’s some kinda secret “that’s actually why I’m here, you’re top of our class and I’m really struggling with the material.... I’m hoping you might be able to tutor me, you know do a good deed and all that?” He finishes with a grin.  
I take a deep breath and hold my nerve.  
“Billy I’m not really sure I have enough time for one-on-one tutoring, I run a study group Thursday evenings which you would be...”   
“I can’t, I have basketball practice. Please Avery you would be doing me a huge favor, just help me get a passing grade” his blue eyes hold mine and his right hand comes to rest on mine on the table, warm and calloused against the back of my hand, his thumb tracing patterns on mine. “I’m beggin’ here, the rate I’m going I won’t even get in to tech school”  
His eyes dart from mine to my lips where I have pulled my bottom lip in between my teeth. “Please Avery”   
“Ookay” I breathe, feeling suddenly like I’m drowning in deep blue eyes and spearmint toothpaste.  
His face splits in one of those grins as he holds my hand “Great, you’re an angel, can we start tonight? I could come over?”  
“To my house?!” I squeak out “I’d have to ask daddy and I have a eight pm curfew so I don’t thi....”  
“I’ll be over at six then” he lets go of my hand, winks and walks away. I can’t help myself from following his departure with my eyes, tracing the too tight jeans all the way from his calves, hugging the back of this thighs and higher. As I get to his broad shoulders I notice his head is half turned and I’ve been caught red handed looking at his body as he has been walking away, his teeth are on full display and he winks at me before turning through the library doors and out of sight. I feel hot all over and I’m sure my sweaty palms are going to leave patches on the paper in front of me, I’ve no idea what just happened.

“Avery! Hey! The rumors have like totally died down apparently Billy has been telling everyone nothing happened so... it’s old news now” Nancy bounces up next to me with Johnathan trailing behind looking moody. I’m grabbing all the text books I need for biology tutoring from my locker and still feeling a little shaken from whatever happened between Billy and I in the library.   
“... which is like super weird, because he is a total arsehole otherwise” Johnathan mumbles.   
“Johnathan, we don’t even know him” I say quietly.  
“Yeah I know his type and that’s enough for me, some muscle meathead who has more brawn than brain” Johnathan leaves no room for argument with his statement.  
“... annnyway, Johnathan and I are going to the diner now, do you want to come with? We can meet you there if you want to ride?” Nancy looks at me expectantly.  
“Uhhh I actually have some tutoring...” I manage to mumble out still buried in my locker, trying my best to avoid looking at them.  
“Tutoring? It’s a Monday? Your group is on Thursdays right?” Johnathan asks confused.  
“It’s actually more of a one-on-one kinda thing...” I say turning slowly with my books clutched to my chest.  
“I thought you said you weren’t doing solo tutoring this year?” Nancy ask’s, her face now a mirror of Johnathan’s, brows raised in confusion. “Yeah I did but, this person said they really need it and I have my notes from last year to catch them up so...” I’m now looking down at my feet.  
“Who?” Asks johnathan and Nancy at the same time.  
“.... Billy actually, but before you say anything! you know he’s new and he seems really worried about not passing! I couldn’t just say no” I looked up at this to see both of them with there mouths open in disbelief.  
“Meathead billy asked to be tutored?.... by you?” Jonathan repeats, face still twisted in confusion.  
“Look can you keep your voice down?!, it’s not a big deal! I’ve tutored like so many people in our year. It’s going to be just enough so that he is caught up! Maybe like 3 weeks max!” I rush to get all the information out as quickly and quietly as possible.   
“So... is this after hours study going to be in the library orrrr?” Nancy trails off with one of her brows arched at me a small smirk in the corner of her lips.  
“No, if you must know... he’s coming over to my house” my cheeks are now ruby red and I can’t help but fiddle with the hem on my cardigan.  
“Your dad is letting Billy-Bad-Boy-Hargrove in your house? No way is that going to happen! Even I have never been up stairs!” Johnathan looks like he might actually start laughing.   
“Daddy always tells me that we should help those less fortunate! This is a perfect example! And he won’t be going “upstairs” Johnathan, we have a perfectly good dining room” I’m nearly shaking with embarrassment at this time “Now if your both finished making fun of me, I’m going home” I push my locker closed with a little more force than necessary and turn on the spot to the exit at the front of the school.  
“Avery come on!” Nancy calls “we didn’t mean anything by it....” the rest of whatever she had to say is cut off by the doors shutting behind me, I wipe my nose willing myself not to let myself cry over something so silly.   
In my frustration I drop my helmet as I struggle to get it on also dropping my bike at the same time, the handlebar catching my shin on the way down “OW! Oh ow” I hiss bringing my leg up to hold where it hit. There’s no blood but there will definitely be a bruise.  
“Hey there angel, you ok?” I look up and see billy walking towards me his keys in one hand and his jacket in the other, his buttons are undone basically down to his belly button.   
“No, I mean yeah I’m ok, I just dropped my bike, and I’m just... having a day” I look up at him still holding my leg in my hands, tears pricking my eyes.  
“Let me have a look” he says smoothly dropping to his knee in front of me, warm calloused hands grasping my ankle. I move to jerk my leg away in shock but he holds it tight. “Hey, easy, it’s ok I’m just having a look at your leg” his palm slides up from my ankle one hand going to the back of my calf the other holding my ankle, totally wrapping around the whole circumference. I can barely breath, I’ve never had a boy touch my legs like this, maybe playing as kids. But past grade two? Never.   
He tsks at me, looking up at me from beneath impossibly long, sooty lashes. “Yeah, that’s going to bruise, but no broken skin, you’ll be ok” as he talks I can feel his finger tips moving in circles on the back of my knee, sensuous slow movements that take all my focus and fills below my navel with a hot oil feeling, sending goosebumps along my legs and arms.   
“.....Avery?” From his tone I’m guessing it’s not the first time he has said my name. His smile is deviant and he hasn’t broken eye contact yet.  
“Hmmm.... Sorry what?” I stammer out, my palms breaking out in a sweat.   
“I said I’ll carry your bike to my car, I’ll give you a ride home...” at this Billy sets my leg down and stands, moving towards my bike.   
“No!” I near shout, causing billy to turn back to me. “I mean, no thank you! I really can’t impose and my leg is fine! I’ll be fine!” I test putting weight on my leg and find myself able to walk but with a limp.  
“Avery, now I can’t just leave a lady like you to ride all the way to Lochnora, with a leg like that, it just wouldn’t be right” billy barely spares me a glance and is already carrying my bike towards his Camaro which is only a few meters away. “No billy, I really can’t, my daddy...” I start to say hoping to scare him off with the father card.  
“Your dad isn’t here” he throws over his shoulder and he is closing the boot on my bike tossing the helmet through the window into the lap of an angry looking red headed girl in the backseat. “And look, if you that worried about your dad. I’ll drop you around the corner. He will never know... I’m not taking no for an answer” at this stage Billy has walked around to the passenger door holding it open for me his other arm resting on the hood giving me a grin, blue eyes glinting at me and hair falling onto his forehead. His shirt was gaping open with all the buttons undone and I can clearly see his chest, smooth and firm. With a defeated sigh of “god help me” I headed for the car.


	6. Meeting Avery’s Father

I walk to Billy holding open the door and notice a few of my classmates who haven’t left the lot just yet are staring at us, it’s probably not the time to cause a scene. I settle in to the car as Billy shuts the door behind me and it’s like I’ve just entered someone’s private refuge. It smells entirely of Billy, masculine and intimidating. As billy makes his way around the car and opens the door to get in to the drivers seat. I turn in my seat and face an annoyed looking red head in the back. “Hi there, sorry to keep you waiting. My names Avery, you must be Billy’s sister?” Just as she opens her mouth to reply Billy cuts in “STEP-sister, her names max” the emphasis he puts on the step makes me realise they probably don’t have the close relationship I have always wanted in a sibling.  
“Max” I repeat smiling at her still “well it’s a pleasure to meet you Max, what do you think of Hawkins so far?”  
Max seems to be assessing me with her eyes glancing from me to the back of Billy’s head as he starts up the car “ummmm the arcade is decent” Max replies still looking suspiciously at me, Billy put the car in reverse and starts backing out of the parking space. “Oh! You like games?” My friend Nancy has a brother about you age and his group of friends are always there, do you know them?” I try and sound excited for her, eager to get the look of distrust off her face. “Depends? Are you talking about Mike Wh- is that a cross?” Her eyes are fixed on my collar and I put my hand on the small gold cross sitting there. “Yes it is” I smile “it was my mother’s I wear it to feel close to her...” I trail off, staring down at the small cross in my fingers glinting in the afternoon sun.  
Max thinks about what I’ve said “That’s like Billy he-“  
“MAX!” Billy cuts in “that’s enough...” I can see him shooting her a look in the rear view mirror and it’s enough to make Max huff and sit back against the bench seat looking out the window.  
“Sorry about her, she can be annoying” Billy says looking over at me keeping one hand on the wheel and the other out the window letting the breeze roll through the car.  
“No, not at all” I say to Billy, glancing over my shoulder at Max “...I always wanted a sister” Max shoots me a shy smile and goes back to staring out the window.  
“I think we are nearly there, did you still want to be dropped around a corner?” Billy shots me a grin.  
“Yes please, you see this street here? Just take a right and stop at the next left, It’s just down the street” I feel my self blushing again at how silly it must sound, for all his reputation proceeds, Billy has driven well beneath the speed limit the whole way here.  
Billy pulls up next to the curb and opens his door leaving the car running, hopping out of the car, jogging round to my side to get my door. I turn to face Max before I get out of the Camaro “Bye Max, it was nice to meet you” I smile. “Uhh yeah, I mean... you too” She stumbles getting it out and passes me my helmet, but I smile at her and push myself up out of the car as billy holds the door open. He closes it behind me before moving to the boot and taking my bike out, sitting it gently on the footpath until I take it off his hands. He pulls down the boot as he says “ok so which one is yours?” Jerking his chin at the houses lining the street.  
“Oh, yeah so down this road it’s the third on the left, you can miss it we have “Lincoln” written on the letter box” I stare at my feet, I can hear him get back in his car and shut the door, I look up at his reply “see you at six then” he gives me a wink and he’s gone.

Daddy was running late tonight, something about a member of the congregation having a crisis of faith. I look at the grandfather clock in the hallway from the kitchen, 5:40 and I’m still warming up one of the meatloafs in the oven while dad changes into his house clothes upstairs, I can hear his heavy footfalls above my head.  
I’m mashing some potatoes as I hear daddy coming down the stairs, I know I’ll have to be quick to let him know there is a boy coming to study. I peak at the clock again 5:50, I’m sure Billy will be late anyway so I have heaps of- there’s a knock on the door as daddy is at the bottom of the stairs. “Daddy! I’ll get it!” I cry out running from the kitchen. “It’s ok angel I’m right here, I’ll get it” just as I reach the front door dad has it fully open to reveal Billy on the other side. Although he looks nothing like the Billy I know, his hair is combed back from his face, the earring is gone. Billy is wearing a light blue shirt that is entirely buttoned up and looks super clean, even tucked in to a coffee colored pair of chino pants, dress shoes to top it off. To complete the look he has Biology books clutched to his chest. I come up short and stare at Billy from behind my fathers shoulder, I can notice that my fathers shoulders have tensed slightly.  
“Hello son, what can I do for you?” Dad smiles anyway, all warm and welcoming.  
“Mr Lincoln? It’s a pleasure to meet you sir, I’m Billy Hargrove” Billy holds out his hand to shake, my father nods and takes it, giving it a firm shake “I’m new to town. I’m also in the same class as your Avery here and she has agreed to help me catch up on the workload, she’s the top of the class after all” Billy shoots me a grin before turning to my father.  
I have no idea who this boy is, this is not Bad News Billy, this is someone wearing his skin.  
My father turns his head in my direction a question in his eyes “Daddy I’m sorry I meant to ask you when you got home, but you were a little late and then I was busy with dinner, Billy is actually early, I....” Dad cuts off my rambling by placing his hand on my shoulder, giving me a reassuring smile “Angel, it’s fine. Lord knows I ask more of you than I should, I’m not angry you forgot”  
“Now Billy” he turns back to Billy still waiting at the door giving my father all the attention in the world “tell me son, do you like meatloaf?”

We are all settled in at the kitchen table I’ve placed all the dishes in the center, taking up three of the four chairs at the circle table. I’m sitting across from Billy with daddy to my right, my father reaches out his hands to both Billy and I, I take his out stretched palm and extend my left hand to Billy who looks confused as to what is going on, I look between his eyes and my hand trying to send him the message to take it in his, he gets the idea and quickly grabs both of our hands as my father lowers his head and begins to speak “Bless us, oh Lord, and these your gifts which we are about to receive from your bounty. Through Christ our Lord we pray, Amen.”  
“Amen” I murmur with Billy echoing the sentiment after me, eyes unsure at this situation he has found himself in. My manners kick in straight away and I start serving for Billy and my father, giving them helpings of everything on the table.  
“So Billy, where did you move here from?” Dad questions him politely, spreading his napkin across his lap.  
“From California sir, my family only moved here a couple weeks back. I started at Hawkins high just the other day” he hold my fathers gaze respectfully as he mirrors the action with his own napkin.  
“Just you and your parents or- thanks angel” he cuts off to pat my hand and flash me a smile as I’ve finished fixing his plate.  
“Actually my dad and my step mother Susan as well as my little step sister Max- thank you Avery” Billy holds my gaze as I load mashed potato onto his plate in turn.  
“Hard age to be relocating half way round the country son, I’m sure you will have challenges ahead of you” my father gives Billy an understanding look, which billy seems surprised at.  
“Yeah, um I mean, I can handle it. It’s not big deal” Billy manages to get out.  
“Just because you can handle it doesn’t mean that it isn’t going to be hard, I’m sure Avery here will do her best to help you if she can with the school work, but if you need any guidance feel free to come to me. My family has been in this town for generations and I know most folk personally” dad reaches over to Billy clapping him on the shoulder and giving him a smile.  
Billy seems stunned and just manages to get out a “absolutely sir I’ll keep that in mind, thank you” 

We eat our meal whilst talking, my father giving Billy a summarized history of Hawkins and asking him numerous questions about his life back in California. I had a feeling that Billy was editing his responses slightly but daddy seemed to take in everything he was saying. Daddy even brought up a few stories about me as a kid which had Billy and my father laughing. At the end of the meal I stood to start clearing the plates, but my father stopped my with a hand on mine. “No angel, you kids go get studying. Those grades aren’t going to help themselves” he grins at Billy who smiles back.  
I stand from the table and Billy follows me from the room, going down the hall to the dining room where I have all the study books spread out. I look back to see if billy is following me, to see him staring at one of the family photos on the wall. I walk back and see that it’s our family Christmas photo taken two years ago, just before momma died. I stand close to Billy, enough that our arms are nearly touching.  
“Is that her? ...Your mom I mean?” Billy hasn’t looked at me yet, eyes still on the picture.  
“Yeah....” I breathe “that was our last Christmas together” my eyes looking at the younger version of myself grinning widely into the camera with no idea what was about to happen just months after this very moment in time.  
I feel Billy’s fingers touch the back of my hand and turn my palm towards his, letting his fingers slip into the spaces between mine. I pull my eyes away from my mothers smiling face and look at Billy. Billy is already staring deep into my eyes, I can make out the different shades of blue in his iris, so close that I can feel his breath fanning on my cheek.  
“Beautiful” he breathes,  
“Yeah she was” I reply, feeling overwhelmed and turning my head to face the photo again but leaving my hand in his.  
“I wasn’t talking about your mom” he replies, I glance back at him to see his tongue darting out to wet his lower lip. The tips of my ears go pink and I scoff staring down at my feet, shaking my head slightly.  
“Hey I’m serious, you have to know how gorgeous you are” still intensely staring into my eyes, I can feel his thumb rubbing circles on the back of my hand again turning my knees to jelly and making the hairs on my arms stand up. I look in to Billy’s eyes as he starts to lean in closer, his eyes now focused on my lips-  
“Kids! There’s some ice cream in the freezer if you want some!” At the sound of my father calling from the kitchen I drop Billy’s hand like it burned me, wiping my hand on my skirt looking anywhere but his face.  
“No thanks daddy!” I manage to call out. Turning and heading straight for the dining room, I look over my shoulder to see Billy standing in the exact same spot looking a little dazed. “Come on, we really need to study” I say before turning into the dining room trying to get my breathing under control.


	7. I am NOT attracted to Billy Hargrove!

Nancy is waiting at my locker the next day, I see her before she sees me. Leaning against the dinted locker doors, picking at her nails. “Good morning Nancy” I call out as I approach her, she looks up and gives me a wide grin. “Avery! Hi! Look I feel awful for yesterday...” I place my hand on her arm “Nancy, I’m not mad I know that you and Johnathan didn’t mean to upset me, don’t worry about it”   
“Are you sure” Nancy looked into my expression trying to decipher if I truly meant it.  
“Yeah I think i was just a little sensitive about it, all is forgiven” she moves out of the way so I am able to get into my locker, grabbing the books I needed for first.   
“Soooo, seeing as all is forgiven am I able to ask how it went last night? I can hear Nancy ask in a low voice so we aren’t overheard.  
I keep my head buried in my locker to disguise the red in my cheeks at her question. “Um yeah it was fine. You know we studied, he went home at eight. I think he got a lot out of it”   
“So your dad was totally fine with a boy like billy being alone with you?” Nancy asks closer this time, nearly right over my shoulder. I pull my head out of the locker and shut it behind me softly.   
“It’s not like we were ALONE, daddy was in the next room and within eat shot but uh Billy was super nice and they actually got along great, he had dinner with us and everything so... I think he will be welcomed back for more tutoring” I pretend to be absorbed in my maths book on top of the stack I held.  
“Wait the same Billy who was announced keg king and pushes everyone around on the basketball court was getting along with your dad?” Nancy eyed me skeptically.  
“He’s.... different around me, he’s actually quite sweet when you get to know him. He thinks I’m smart and funny” I grin still looking down at my books in my arms.  
“Uh uh!” Nancy grabs my arms and leads me down the hall into the girls toilets, checking under the door to make sure all the stalls are empty and we are actually alone.  
“Now I knew this day would come” she starts pacing up and down the sinks, while I stand by the door unsure what was going on “but I honestly thought it would be someone other than Billy Hargrove” she chews her nail between her teeth. “I know that look Avery, that’s the look I had last year with Steve... remember when I fell head over heels into that whole mess and pushed aside all reason?” She pauses for dramatic effect “you are attracted to Billy”  
“What?!” I whisper yell at her “I am NOT attracted to billy!” Nancy just raises an eyebrow at me, tilting her head to the side.  
I stare at the door making sure we are still alone “Look I’ll admit that he is ATTRACTIVE but that doesn’t mean that I’m ATTRACTED! I barely even know him! It’s just this like....”   
“Magnetic pull you get when he is around and sweaty palms when he gets too close...” Nancy finishes for me, smirking at me as she leans against a sink.  
“Yes. I mean NO! It’s not like that!” I near shout.  
“Avery, I am your best friend and nothing can change that and whatever happens between you and Billy I’ll be here for you, but I just don’t think he is a good guy” Nancy’s smirk is gone and I can see that she is being sincere.  
“Look Nancy thanks for the support, but nothing is going to happen between us. He is super popular, attractive and just confident... and I’m well, me” I finish lamely.  
“Hey, that’s not true. I think you would be shocked by the amount of guys that would be lining up to date you if you ever showed you were even the slightest bit interested” Nancy assures grinning at me, grabbing my hand pulling me out of the room. “Hurry up or we will be late!” 

I’m using my free period after lunch to get some more textbooks from the library that I think could help Billy, we are due to hand in the assignment Friday and I’m not sure if he has even started. I’m flicking through the index when I suddenly feel a pair of hands wrap around my eyes and lean me back into a warm chest, “guess who?” His voice is low and gravelly, right next to my ear. Their breath leaving a trail of goosebumps down my neck below the neckline of my blouse. “Billy!” I admonish “we are in a library!” I laugh and spin from his grasp, unable to cope with being so close to him.   
Last night was actually great, after the moment in the hallway Billy keep a respectful distance and yes we got a lot of work done, but we also exchanged stories and jokes which had us laughing right until seven fifty five when my dad walked into the room and said it was getting late. Billy ever the gentleman shook my fathers hand and said how thankful he was to have dinner with us, I walked him to the door and said good night, staring until I couldn’t see the taillights of the Camaro anymore.  
“Which is why you need to keep your voice down Miss Lachlan, otherwise we will be getting kicked out and then I have no idea what you will do for fun” he sends me a teasing grin, wiggling his eyebrows obnoxiously.   
“I have fun!” Defending myself immediately, crossing my arms over my body.  
“Oh really?” Billy raises an eyebrow at me, I lean back against the books behind me, Billy’s arm comes up next to my face, leaning into my space looking like he’s about to tell me a secret “well if that’s true, how about you and I go to the quarry after school? We can go for a swim, make the most of the last good weather?”   
“I don’t know...” I look up at his face through my lashes, he has his lower lip held between his teeth.   
“Look you can invite Nancy if you want, hell Johnathan too if you have to! I just want to spend some time with you”   
The warm oil is back in my belly button again, my hands clutch at my skirt as I’m unsure what else to do with them or where to look.   
Billy brings his other hand up to hold my chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting up my jaw gently until I had no option but to look right into his eyes “....live a little Avery” he breathes quietly pushing a stray lock of my hair behind my ear. I swear in that moment I stopped breathing, I felt nearly sick at the burst of butterflies that I had in my stomach.   
I take a deep breath, which just fills my senses with spearmint. “I have to be back by eight, my father will never let me out of his sight again if I’m not”  
Billy pushes back from the wall and claps his hands together “so that’s a yes?” His teeth all exposed in a wide grin.  
“It’s a conditional yes, I’m only going if Nancy goes” I can’t help but smile shyly at his behavior.   
“It’s a yes!” Billy nearly yells, pumping his fist in the air. Causing someone in the stacks over to shhhh him.  
“Shush yourself!” Billy calls out. Then quietly to me “I’ll pick you up say half an hour after school let’s out, I’ll wait around the block ok?” And like that he disappears around the stacks, shooting me a wink.   
I nearly collapse into the shelving, my breath I had been holding in leaving me all at once. Fanning myself with a book, I set off to find Nancy.

It turns out that Nancy takes a bit of convincing, I have to bring up our conversation we had earlier about “always supporting me” for her to finally agree to come saying that Johnathan would be coming as well. I couldn’t imagine Johnathan being willing but I knew that more than likely Nancy would get her way, Nancy said that she would ask Johnathan to pick me up but I told her that Billy would be taking me and that I would meet her there. Nancy’s eyebrows shot up at this but all she said was “I hope you know what you’re doing” and she went off to go and find Johnathan.

I’ve never ridden so fast in my life in an effort to get home, by the time I reached my house i was puffing and red faced. I threw my bike down on the back lawn, snatched the key from under the mat and practically fell into the kitchen without even taking off my helmet. I raced up the stairs taking them two at a time, once I reached my room I started tearing through my wardrobe looking for my bathers. I hadn’t really worn these since last year but I’m sure they would still fit, I started undressing getting frustrated when my pullover got caught on my helmet.   
After a few minutes of struggle I had the one piece on, it still fit but was more snug in places than I remember it being. I tried pulling it around my chest to see if I could stretch it, so it wasn’t so tight, however the material held firm. In a moment of panic I decided that I was just going to wear a shirt over my bathers when I was swimming, I grabbed one of the over large shirts I wore to sleep, putting it in a bag with a towel. I spent the next five minutes deciding which sundress to wear before just giving up and playing eenie-meenie. I went to check my reflection in the bathroom and In a moment of confidence I pulled my long hair out of my usually ponytail, running both hands through it and fluffing it around my face. My face was still a little pink so I splashed some water and tried to make myself calm down, I went down the stairs slowly and wrote daddy a note that he would see on the table  
“I’ve gone to Nancy’s to study for chemistry, I’ll be back by eight. Love you - Avery”  
I slipped back through the kitchen door and locked it behind me. I hid my bike behind the back shed so that daddy wouldn’t be suspicious of why I decided to walk to Nancy’s. Then I set off for the corner to meet Billy, he was already there waiting by the time I reached the corner, leaning against the Camaro. He took a last drag of his cigarette as I approached and tossed it to the side, smiling wide as I shyly walked towards him. His eyes were running from my ankles all the way up to my shoulders, free of anything except for the straps on the dress, my one piece peeking through at the top. “Wow” was all he said, giving me a grin as he came towards me. “This is nice, I’ve never seen you in a dress. You look beautiful” He smiles more as I blush, Billy reaches for my hand, intertwining our fingers and leading me around the car, opening the door so I can get in.  
I get settled into the car and buckle up, breathing deeply the smells of the car that is really just a stronger version of Billy. He gets in and shoots me a grin “You know, Now is the time to say if you can’t swim... I actually did some life guarding in California, but I need a heads up if you are going to require CPR”   
I let out a huge laugh at this my eyes nearly watering with mirth, I can barely speak. We laugh and joke the whole way to the quarry.


	8. The Waters Edge

We arrive at the quarry to see Johnathan and Nancy leaning against Johnathan’s car, Nancy gives me a wave as we pull up next to them, however Johnathans face is set to a frown. “Hey!” I call as I hop out of the car “Hi” both Nancy and Johnathan chorus back to me. Billy grabs a blanket and what looks like a six pack of beer from the boot. We make our way down to the waters edge, i decide to break the tension “so Billy, have you met Nancy and Johnathan?”  
Billy throws them a grin “I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure, no... I’m Billy”  
“We know” says Johnathan in a somber tone, I see Nancy elbow him in the ribs and give him a sharp look “Ow!.... I mean, nice to meet you man” Johnathan corrects rubbing his ribs where Nancy hit him.  
“I’m Nancy” Nancy gives him a polite smile and gives me a look as if to say “See I’m trying!”  
We reach the waters edge, setting down our gear. Billy is already stripping his shirt off, so confidently practically throwing it down on the blanket he set out. Nancy and Johnathan are slowly working at their clothes, Billy turns to look at me expectantly with a grin. “So, you wearing that dress in the water?”  
“No, um just... do you mind like turning around for a minute?” I can feel that my ears are pink and I refuse to look anywhere but my feet.  
“Sure” he starts wadding into the water “just remember, last one in is a rotten egg!” He throws over his shoulder before diving under the water.  
I grab the shirt out of my bag, and start sliding my dress straps down my shoulder. Nancy and Johnathan are both in the water now splashing each other and laughing a little further out. As my dress puddles at my feet and I hold the t-shirt up billy speaks quietly so I know it’s just for me to hear careful to keep his voice low enough that Nancy and Johnathan can’t hear it over their laughter.  
“What’s that for?” I look up to see him treading water, head and neck the only things sticking out of the surface.  
“I’m going to wear it” I stutter out holding it against my body “and I thought I asked you to turn around?”  
“You know you don’t need it...” I look up and see Billy’s eyes are fixed on me glancing from my exposed legs and arms to my face. “Cmon, no one else is out here and can’t see you once you’re in the water” the gives me a cheeky smirk “I’ll even turn around while you get in...” He turns his back without waiting for an answer, I make a split decision to drop the shirt. Scrambling for the waters edge, I dive into the water and pop up next to billy.  
“Hi” he says staring into my eyes deeply and coming a little closer.  
“Hi” I parrot back, lost in the depths of his eyes and watching the water droplets rolling down his jaw. As I’m watching the droplet work it’s way down I see Billy bite his lip and suddenly I feel a hand at my waist under the water pulling me closer. My breathing starts to get faster and I feel heavy in the water, suddenly a splash gets both of us causing us to jump apart and whip around to see Nancy grinning at both of us “Are we going to swim or what?”  
I laugh and push out to her and try to dunk her under the water causing both of us to start screaming and splashing. Johnathan and Billy both wearing twin looks of amusement.

We spend about half an hour splashing around and lazing in the water, we even had a turn of chicken fight with Nancy on Johnathan’s shoulders and me on Billy’s. Jonathan claims Billy cheated and tripped him under the water, but it was all in good fun. I wadded out of the water and flopped down on the blanket that Billy brought sprawled out on my back with my arms out wide staring up at the afternoon sun. I closed my eyes for a minute and just felt the air and sun on my skin, basking in the feeling of being so carefree. It was addictive this new “living a little” as Billy put it, I didn’t want it to end.  
When I open my eyes I see Billy standing above me staring down, smiling at me “What?” I giggled.  
“You kinda look like a mermaid, baking on the rocks after a long day of tempting sailors into the water” the look in his eyes is something I haven’t seen before, it’s warm and kind.  
“You look kinda like a sailor to me” I grin up at him cheekily.  
“I wouldn’t mind drowning for you” he says seriously, sitting down next to me. As he says this Johnathan and Nancy come from the water puffed and laughing flopping down on the towels Nancy thought to bring. Billy reached for the beers he brought holding one aloft and saying “Byers?”  
Johnathan actually smiled and nodded causing Billy to throw it over to him. Catching it with both hands he cracked it immediately, taking a big mouthful, sighing in contentment.  
“Wheeler?” Billy held one up for Nancy, who shook her head “No thanks, I’m still off alcohol from Halloween” causing us all to chuckle.  
“How ‘bout you Avery?” Billy says, holding one out to me. I’m about to refuse when Nancy pipes up confidently “Avery doesn’t drink”  
... I look at Nancy from beneath my lashes and at Billy who is acting like he didn’t hear Nancy at all, still holding the can out to me.  
“Maybe I can just try some?” I say timidly. Both Nancy and Johnathan look at me like I’ve just grown a second head. Billy just cracks the can and passes it to me, I set it to my lips and take a big sip.... nearly spitting it out immediately afterwards “uh! Yuk! That’s gross! How do you drink this?!” they all laugh at my reaction.  
“You get used to it, and you probably drink it more for the results than the taste” Billy laughs holding his hand out for the can I’m shoving back in his direction.  
“I don’t think it’s for me” I reply with a sour look on my face.  
Billy looks like he’s about to crack another joke when I hear the engine of a car coming closer, we all sit up from our positions to try and see who it could be. Billy stands up just as the car pulls to a stop near the cars we came in. I’m about to ask who it is when Johnathan says “Is that Tommy?”  
I look up at Billy who suddenly looks pale and serious “I didn’t know you invited Tommy?”  
“I didn’t” Billy says, walking off in the direction of Tommy’s car.

Tommy and Carol are both out of the car before Billy reaches them, I can hear Tommy’s voice from where I’m sitting.  
“Billy! What are you doing out here? And who is this with you? Oh Mary! Fancy seeing you here!” He calls out extra loud like he wants us to hear, I look across at Nancy and Johnathan who both look unsure at what’s going on.  
“Tommy, Carol” Billy nods at them “going for a swim too?”  
“Yeah thought we would come up and blow off some steam although that might have to wait seeing as we have company” Tommy throws his arm around Carol as he says this walking towards our group.  
“Wohoo look at you Mary, who knew what was hiding under all those layers huh? Freak Byers and Slutty Wheeler too huh?” Tommy smirks at me while I’m trying to pull my T-shirt over my head in an effort to cover up.  
“Hey man, don’t start with this” Billy says stepping in-between Tommy and I, putting his hand on Tommy’s chest.  
“What? I don’t mean anything by it. Just having a little conversation... so are you guys on a date or something. I BET that’s loads of fun” Carol laughs at Tommy and I have no idea what’s so funny, Nancy looks just as confused as me.  
“No seriously though Mary if you are dating now, let me know. I think half the basketball team will be lining up for a turn” Tommy raises his eyebrows at me giving me a wink. Suddenly Billy shoves Tommy and grabs him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him so close and saying something too low for me to hear, before pushing again.  
“That’s it we are leaving” says Nancy, Johnathan obviously agrees and starts to grab their clothes, just balling them up and throwing them into bags. I copy them and start reaching for my bag. Billy turns to me looking wild and nearly yells “NO STAY! Tommy is going to be the one to leave” he whips his head back around to give Tommy heated look, the one that screams violence and danger.  
“Billy please... I just wanna go home now” I’m standing up holding the blanket in front of me. Both Nancy and Johnathan are close to me with all of their belongings also.  
Billy looks back at Tommy one more time, getting right up in his face, pointing his finger “You’re going to regret that man” before he turns around and starts heading for the Camaro, looking at Nancy and Johnathan before hurrying after Billy I tell Nancy that I’ll call her when Billy drops me home.  
I walked around to the passenger seat and hop in, putting my bag in between us. Billy didn’t even wait for me to put my seat belt on before he took off, spraying up rocks and spinning tires. “Uh, billy just hold on a second I don’t have my seat belt done up!” he only stares over at me for a brief second before turning his eyes back to the road, reducing his acceleration fractionally. I gave Billy a few minutes to calm down, we were about half way back to my house before I started to speak “So...” I start unsure, I’ve never heard Billy be this quiet for a long time. “What?” He says to me in a short, annoyed voice.  
“Thanks for taking me swimming? I had fun?” I tried to keep positive sending him a wide grin as I spoke “I’m not the most confident swimmer, but you actually really helped. But Johnathan is actually quick”  
“Freak byers is a good swimmer? Pshhh as if” Billy is still staring at the road, not even glancing at me.  
“...What did you just call Johnathan?” I cant help but keep the outrage from my voice.  
At this Billy finally looks at me and I can see him roll his eyes under the sunglasses. “C’mon, I didn’t mean anything by it. That’s just what people call him, you have to admit he’s kinda weird”  
“Kinda weird? Billy you do know his brother went missing for a few weeks last year right? He hasn’t had the easiest time and he’s not weird he just has different interests” I’m quick to defend Johnathan, upset that Billy has suddenly decided to be cruel.  
Billy lets out a big sigh and flicks his cigarette out the window.  
“Avery! It’s just a stupid name ok? Kids who are weird get picked on it’s no big deal!”  
I suddenly feel incredibly stupid for singing his praises earlier to Nancy, this Billy was cruel and cold. “Right, no big deal. Just like Virgin Mary I guess?” I feel tears prick at my eyes “can you pull over please?”  
Billy groans and throws his head back on the seat, “Avery you know I didn’t mean it like that!”  
“I said please pull over!” This time my voice is firm and I turn my hard gaze on him, tears brimming.  
“FINE!” He yells, slamming his fist into the stealing wheel. Slamming on the breaks and jerking the car to the curb.  
I stare at him for a moment but his eyes are locked straight ahead and his jaw is clenched shut in anger.  
I grab my bag to hop out but Billy’s hand shoots out to grip the other side of my bag.  
“Are you seriously going to walk the rest of the way home?” He says not even glancing up from the road.  
“Yes, because I don’t know who you are right now” I yank my bag out of his grip and slam the door, walking in the direction of my house. Billy took off in the Camaro so fast I could smell the rubber and hear the squeal of the tires. What a bad way for a beautiful day to end.


	9. King Steve

I spend most of the walk back to my house trying not to cry, the late afternoon sun now getting lower in the sky. I started to feel a little chilly about half way home given that my bathers were still slightly damp and I only have my over sized T-shirt on. Wrapping my arms around myself I trudged on just thinking about the perfect afternoon that had now been ruined.   
I was about half way home when a car pulled up next to me I was too deep in thought to realize who it was until they called out to me,  
“Avery?! Avery hey!” I stop and look back to see Steve getting out of his car walking towards me.  
“Hey, what are you doing all the way out here? Are you ok? It’s getting late? Don’t you have like a super early curfew?” The whole time he has been talking as he approaches, he stops in front of me giving me a concerned look and before I’ve given it half a thought... I’ve just burst into tears.  
Steve looks shocked at first but recovers quickly by wrapping his arms around me pulling me too his chest “Hey, Hey... what’s going on? Are you hurt?” I can hear his heart beat as my ear is pressed against his chest, I never realized Steve was so tall.   
“.... just stupid boys doing stupid things”  
“Boys?” Even though I cant see his face I can tell Steve is surprised “I didn’t know you were dating anyone... but yeah we can be stupid” I can tell he is trying to lighten the mood. “Hey, lets get you home yeah?” I look up at Steve and try and wipe my face clean of the tears I can tell must be all over my cheeks. I just nod and let him lead me to the car.   
“You will have to drop me around the corner though” I say quietly as I buckle myself in.   
“How bout, I do a drive by of your house? See if your dad is actually home first?” I nod and he pulls away from the curve giving me a smile.

Steve try’s and fills the trip with funny stories as we drive, and I’ll admit he got me to laugh a few times and helped take my mind off it. We did a drive by of the house and I saw that daddy’s car still wasn’t in the car port. It was just after six so he should be home. Steve pulled up out the front and insisted on walking me inside so he knew that I was ok. Once I got inside I saw that the tape machine was flashing with a message left on the home phone, Steve waited by me as I played it, hearing the deep tone of my fathers voice coming from the speaker.  
“Hey there Avery, I’m guessing you must be at Nancy’s, sorry honey but something has come up at the church. I’m gonna be late home, I wouldn’t think I would get there before nine. So have some dinner and I’ll see you later. Love you”   
“Nine huh?” Steve says looking at me “you want some company?”   
“Oh I’m sure you have better things to do Steve, I couldn’t ask you to do that” I try and give him a brave face, even though I am still feeling a little fragile from what happened earlier.  
“Nah, there’s no where else I have to be. Plus my parents don’t even give me a curfew” Steve says giving me a smile “now what’s this I hear about dinner?”

After I change into some warm dry clothes, I decide to warm up the quiche for Steve plus it’s one of my favorites and I just want comfort right now.  
“My god.... this is actually so good” Steve moans as he takes another huge mouthful of quiche, “and you say a lady at your church makes this? She got a husband?” He winks at me over his fork.  
I laugh and let him know that yes she does for 54 years now.   
“So...” Steve starts cautiously “you want to talk to me about what’s going on?”  
.... I look up at Steve through my lashes while I’m eating, I think I trust him enough to be able to tell him what happened.  
“So, I’ve been sort of spending time with Billy....” I start rockily, Steve’s eyes go wide at this and his fork drops from his hand clattering to his plate. He opens his mouth I’m sure to say something terrible, it’s common knowledge by now that they don’t get along. “BUT, before you say anything it hasn’t really been anything serious! And he’s been nothing but kind to me... until tonight anyway” I look back down at my plate after I have said this, mashing up my quiche with my fork.   
“Ok, trying real hard not to be judge mental here... so what happened?” Steve has given up all interest in the quiche, staring at me now instead.  
“Well we went up to the quarry after school with Nancy and Johnathan” I see Steve visibly wince at this, feeling a pang of guilt for bringing up his ex girlfriend. “And we were having such a good time, I mean everyone was getting a long. Then Tommy and Carol showed up, and straight away started calling us names... you know what they are like.” Steve also looks guilty at this because not so long ago he was exactly like Tommy and Carol. “So Billy just got really mad, he had this look in his eye and they were talking about things I couldn’t really hear or understand. I thought he was going to hurt Tommy, so I told him I wanted to leave. When we all left he was so quiet in the car and just radiating anger, when I did manage to get him to talk he said some really hurtful things about Johnathan and I asked him to pull over and let me out”   
“And I’m guessing he did? Just pulled over and let you walk however many miles till I picked you up?” Steve looks mad, his face twisted in disbelief.  
“Look Steve I didn’t really give him much of a choice, I’ve just never seen anyone so angry like that” I finish quietly.  
“Avery, the guy is bad news, everyone knows he has an anger problem. I’m not happy that you got hurt but I hope that this makes you see the kinda person he really is” Steve looks at me seriously as I say this.  
“... I don’t know what I was thinking anyway, why would a guy like that ever be interested in someone like me anyway” I look down at this feeling fresh tears sting my eyes. I feel Steve place his warm hand on top of mind and hold it tight. “Avery, you are the nicest person I know, your also the smartest not to mention one of the most beautiful girls I’ve seen. Trust me when I say that all boys would be interested. It’s more that you have never shown that you would be interested”  
I look up at steve and give him a watery grin “thanks Steve”.  
“Anytime... now, enough gloom. You got any movies?” He grins and stands from the table.

We end up in my living room watching grease, I’d seen it so many times but loved it anyway. I don’t think Steve really liked it but he didn’t complain. In fact we both sat on the couch with Steve’s arm around my shoulder, I leaned up against his chest and just enjoyed the feeling of being held and comforted. Steve has the same underlying smell that was masculine but instead of cigarettes, he smelled sweet like candy. When the movie ended it was about eight thirty and I told Steve that daddy would probably be home soon.   
I walked Steve to the front door “thanks so much Steve, for driving me home and you know, just everything”   
“Anytime Avery, I had a good time” he pulls me in for a hug at the front door, squeezing me tight and resting his face in my hair. When he lets go I watch him walk all the way to his car and give him a wave as he drives away, closing the door and locking it behind me.

It’s not yet nine, but after the trying day that I’ve had, I decide an early night is probably exactly what I need. I make sure the house is locked up and the lights are off except for the kitchen which is on for when daddy comes home. Then I climb the stairs going to the bathroom first to have a quick shower and wash my hair, brushing my teeth when I hop out. I go to my bedroom and throw on a large T-shirt to sleep in, burying myself under the soft bedspread. I was asleep within minutes.


	10. Touched Like A Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *smut warning*

I wake suddenly,  
The house is quiet, except for the sound of a window opening to my right.   
I sit up quickly in bed and fumble for my light, not being able to recognize the figure currently half way through my window. As I switch the light on the scream in my throat dies before it has a chance to come out, the figure comes through and stumbles to the ground, its Billy.  
“Billy! What are you doing in here!? Get out! My dad will freak if he finds you in here” I’m clutching the blanket up to my chest as I say this, shirt of breath from the fright.   
Billy mumbles from the ground as he picks himself up from the floor and runs a hand through his hair “your dads not here... no car in the driveway”, his voice is slurred but he finally looks up at me giving me a look at his face which currently looks bruised and bloody. I’m out of bed and going towards him before I realize I’ve done it “oh my goodness! What happened? Who did this?”   
I put my hands on his face tilting it up to the light, I can smell alcohol on him but his eyes seem focused and sharp.  
“I’m sorry Avery” he whispers “I’m sorry I’m such an asshole” he sounds so disappointed in himself.  
“Billy don’t worry about that right now, what happened to your face?” I get him to stand up and walk towards my bed, leading him to sit down.  
“Nothin’ .... just a fight” he sighs.  
“I’m going to get our medical kit and some water to wash your face, stay here ok?” I leave the room and go in search of what I required to patch up Billy’s face. 

When I return billy is no longer sitting on the bed, he is looking through my books and possessions on my desk. “You love books huh?” He says as he flicks through a copy of pride and prejudice.  
“Yes I do, Billy can you sit down I want to look at your face” I walk towards him as he sits on the seat for my desk, sighing as he throws himself into the chair.  
I stand between his legs as his face is turned up to mine, grabbing the cloth and wringing the excess water out I start dabbing at the blood that’s from his nose. It’s mostly dried and it’s stopped bleeding but it makes a terrible sight to see it smeared all over his face. I push his hair out of his face as I wipe the rest of the dirt from his brow. The whole time his blue eyes are fixed on mine, barely blinking.   
“Are you hurt anywhere else?” I ask in a soft voice.  
Billy holds my gaze for a moment longer before shrugging and starting to unbutton his shirt. When the buttons are all undone he works the shirt off his shoulders and sits forward a little. I can see a few bruises on his chest but the worst seems to be a mark on his back that has nearly broken the skin, it looks like he has been shoved hard against something. I move around behind him and run my hand from his shoulder down to the mark, Billy shudders at the sensation.  
“Sorry, if I hurt you!” I’m immediately apologetic.  
“Nah it doesn’t hurt” Billy says under his breath.  
I walk back around to stand between his legs, I rest my hand on his solid chest, warm under my finger tips. I can feel his chest rise and fall with each breath he takes. I can feel his body radiating heat, I swear I can hear his pulse. Billy stands slowly, with me being so close I can feel his breath on my face as he looks down at me. I’m suddenly very aware of the fact I’m wearing only a large T-shirt and panties.  
His hand slowly moves to my cheekbone and he tucks a lock of hair behind my ear, I can feel fire crackle under my skin where his fingers have touched and lean into his hand. Billy still hasn’t blinked, but he cups his hand to the side of my face, eyes darting between my lips and my eyes.

And when he finally does close his eyes it’s to bring his lips to mine. My body erupts in goosebumps, I bring my arms up to clutch at his broad shoulder as his other arm moves to my waist pulling me hard against him. All I can focus on in how he tastes like a combination of mint, cigarettes and alcohol, the combined flavor makes my head foggy and knees weak. His tongue traces my lips and now has found mine. Before I can process what is happening billy is walking me back towards my bed, the back of my knees hitting the mattress causing me to fall onto its surface, breaking connection of our lips. Billy looks down at me spread on the bed I can tell my chest is heaving to get air and my cheeks would be flushed, lips bruised from his, “I need you Avery”

His eyes are alight with fire and hunger, I’ve never had anyone look at me with such intensity before. He lowers himself on top of me gently, hands either side holding his weight from crushing me. My hands go to his hair and pull his face towards mine, he groans a deep sound at my hands in his hair. Lips hard against mine I can feel his body, warm and weighted on top of me. My T-shirt has ridden up, exposing my panties to his denim clad lower half. He breaks contact with my lips to start mouthing at my neck, the sensation has me fisting the sheets in my hands and rolling my hips up against his. Which causes him to nearly growl against my neck. Billy shifts his weight to be mostly on my side, with his now free hand at the other side of my neck than where his mouth is currently nibbling at my soft skin there. Billy shifts a little lower to my collarbone which causes me to let out a moan and roll my hips again. He brings his hand to my stomach and pushes me back against the mattress, his finger slip beneath my T-shirt and start tracing patterns on my stomach, the warm oil has turned to burning between my legs, I rub my thighs together in an attempt to alleviate the sensation. I can feel billy smile against my neck at this and he brings his hand up from my stomach to my chest, he cups my breast first causing me to gasp, then moan and arch into his hand, he chuckles and rolls my nipple with his thumb. I feel like fireworks are going off under my skin. My subconscious tries to find its way in, niggling at the back of my mind what a terrible idea this is. But I don’t want this feeling to ever stop, no wonder the teenagers at school are always drooling over each other if it feels like this. 

I feel like my limbs are all contorting under Billy’s touch, I feel like I have too much energy that can’t get out. Billy pulls back from my neck, his hand still gently squeezing my breasts. “Can I touch you?” He asks looking deeply into my eyes, his lips are wet and swollen like mine must be also.  
I take a breath before I shakily respond, “you are touching me?”   
He chuckles, smiling wide, his head falls against my chest before peaking back up at me again. “No not here” giving me one last squeeze before sliding his hand down to the edge my panties “... here?”   
My face goes red and I just nod mutely having no idea what is going on and how far I was willing to let this go.   
Billy touches me through my panties, his fingers stroking my seam that he can feel outlined. I stop breathing and go still.  
“Hey, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, but I know you will like this ok? It feels better when someone else does it, What do you like?” His voice is low and his breath is warm in my face.  
“What do you mean?” I say still a little ridged and unsure.  
“How do you touch yourself, what do you like?” He pulls his lip between his teeth again, fingers still tracing my slit he can feel.  
“I, i d-don’t” I manage to stutter out, loosening up from how good his light touch was feeling.   
He grins at me cheekily, “well, we will just have to find out what you like then” he then slides his hand beneath my panties, touching my bare skin, I gasp at the sensation, grabbing his shoulders. “Just relax” he says “tell me to stop if you ever want to stop”, I relax back into my mattress and embrace the sensation creeping up my spine. Billy’s hand starts softly just mimicking what he was doing on the outside of my panties, while his mouth worked up and down my jaw.  
I felt myself getting damp between my thighs, and I could feel that Billy’s fingers were also wet from touching me.  
“Does that feel good?” Billy whispers against my neck, I nod one of my hands fisting in the sheets.  
“Tell me how it feels?” Billy pulls his face away from my next looking into my eyes, his fingers never stopping the dance they were doing.  
“G-Good, really good” I gulp, staring into his eyes, biting my lip.  
“You’re so wet for me just from touching you like this, god your sexy Avery” he brings his lips to mine with urgency. I moan at his kiss but also the fact that no one has ever called me sexy before, his other hand pulls my shirt up so it’s bunch around my shoulders. He pulls back for a minute to look at my body spread out on the bed mostly exposed to his hungry gaze.  
“You are so fucking hot” he says lowering his lips to my chest, running his teeth against my nipple. I gasp and clutch his head to my chest back bowing of the bed, I can feel his fingers are now between my lips. He slowly starts inserting one into me, “okay?” He asks looking up from me between my breasts.  
I can’t even speak so I just nod rapidly, he turns back to my breasts kissing then and nipping at my nipples until I’m moaning and shaking.  
It feels like he has two of his fingers inside of me, touching this spot repeatedly that has my stomach coiling with something that feels like nerves. I feel like I’m getting closer and closer to something but I’m not sure what it is “Billy....” my voice comes out shaky and unsure.  
“Shhhhh Avery, your totally fine. Just relax and let it happen” Billy’s breath is warm against my stomach, one of my hands goes to his hair and the other fists tight in the sheet. Billy pushes that hand into my mattress holding it down, groaning onto my stomach he gives my belly button a huge lick which has me gasping and back bowing from the bed, eye squeezed shut.  
“Look at me Avery” Billy rasps,  
I open my eyes and look at him just below my chest. Billy’s eyes are wild looking through sooty lashes, his lips are wet and his face is flushed “.... just let go” he breathes. And I do.  
For a second everything goes white and fireworks go off inside my brain, my body erupts in goosebumps all over and I can barely breathe, I cry out Billy’s name and I can see from the look on his face that he enjoys it. 

Slowly I come back to my body and feel myself melt into the mattress, blinking up at Billy who looks very smug I can’t help but giggle. Billy gives a smile as well, his face crinkling in true amusement, “so that’s what the big fuss is all about” I breath out.  
Billy actually lets out a chuckle at this as he removes his hand from my panties. “Yeah that’s the big fuss” he moves to hop off the bed, reaching for his shirt that is tossed on my desk.   
“Where are you going?” I ask, pulling my shirt down to cover my body, self conscious all of a sudden by him suddenly jumping off the bed.  
“I need to go home, plus your dad will probably be home soon” Billy isn’t even looking at me, buttoning his shirt.   
“You have to leave right now?” I try not to sound insecure, but don’t understand what’s suddenly shifted for him to leave so quickly. Did I do something wrong? Is that not what is supposed to happen?   
“Yeah, my dad will be pissed if I’m out all night” Billy is now heading for the window, he still hasn’t really looked at me, I feel bare and raw. Like he’s peeled back something I didn’t want seen.  
“Billy....” I say just as he is opening the window, not even sure what is about to come out of my mouth, please stay? Don’t go? Did I do something wrong? Instead what comes out is “are we still on for study tomorrow night?”   
“Sure thing” he flashes me a grin and a wink that doesn’t reach his eyes, closing the window behind himself and I can’t help but feel that I’ve just been shut out too.   
I lay back in my bed, turning of my side table lamp, feeling the now cold wetness between my legs that makes me feel dirty and ashamed and I cry.


	11. Confrontation in the Cafeteria

The next day I’m bent over locking my bike up against the racks, when I hear Steve behind me “Hey! Avery! I was hoping I would see you before Chem, how are you?” I look over my shoulder to see his infectious grin, his hair thick and lush, eyes twinkling in the morning sun and blush immediately, looking back down at my bike. “H-hey Steve! Yeah I’m uhhh much better actually thanks” I stand and turn around to face him fiddling with my cardigan. “Yeah, you look better too! A good nights sleep can work wonders, you’ve got a glow!” I can tell he is half kidding but I can’t help but blush, thinking of what actually happened last night that may be responsible for said “glow”.  
“About last night....” I start unsure, “Avery, it’s fine, we have all made mistakes. I’m not going to be telling everyone” Steve cuts in with a low, kind voice. “Now quit dawdling Lincoln, you’re going to make me late” he gives me a wink and puts his arm over my shoulder as he pulls me towards the front door. The casual affection whilst surprising is appreciated and I feel a little lighter than I did earlier. 

At lunch I’m sitting with Nancy, Johnathan and Steve, the later is actually starting to look less awkward when in close proximity to his ex, actually able to engage in conversation without looking like a kicked puppy. I haven’t actually told Nancy or Johnathan about what happened after we left the quarry yesterday, but I figure I can just tell Nancy after school in study group. Nancy is telling us all about Mrs. Matthews falling asleep in the middle of class, when suddenly I feel a presence at my back.  
“Harrington, what’s this I hear about you hanging off Avery?” A voices rumbles from behind me.  
I turn in my seat and see Billy standing with his arms crossed, legs spread wide.  
Steve who is sitting next to me turns around too, brows furrowed “What?” He spits out.  
“You and Lincoln?” I can tell Billy is seething angry, although I have no idea why.  
“Look man you’re the one who left her to walk home, I just gave her a ride and watched a movie. What’s your problem?” Steve is also looking confused. Nancy and Johnathan are staring at the two with wide eyes anticipating the crackling in the atmosphere.  
Billy’s eyes widen and his nostrils flare “I’m talking about apparently you being lovey dovey before school this morning! what the fuck are you talking about?! You were at her house last night?!”  
“Lovey dovey? I was just giving so comfort after what happened yesterday! And yeah I was at her house, I nearly drove past her.... she was still blocks from home and shivering from the cold. So I took her home!” Steve is practically yelling at this stage, his face going red, and I can see more and more of Hawkins high students are taking interest in what’s going on. As if things couldn’t get any worse, Tommy and Carol start making their way over from the table a few rows away.  
Billy’s face turns wicked, a nasty glint shines in his eye  
“Well did she also tell you that I was at her house last night too? Huh?”  
Steve, Nancy and Johnathan all turn their heads from watching Billy to looking at me.  
“Billy.... please, not here ok? Steve did come over last night and you could have asked me about it privately, but there’s nothing going on” I say it lowly, turning red and starting to feel sick at where this conversation was going.  
“When was he at your house? I left at like 8:30?” Steve looks at me confused not sure exactly what’s going on.  
Just as I opened my mouth to say something, like “oh he dropped by just after you left to apologize” Tommy’s voice speaks over the top of mine, “Whats going on over here guys? Fighting over Mary? What is the world coming to?”  
“Shut up man, this has nothing to do with you” Steve rose from his chair as he says this essentially blocking both Tommy and Billy from being able to see me.  
“Actually it does concern me, you could say I’m INVESTED in the situation” I can hear Tommy smiling through his sentence.  
“Fuck off Tommy, I told you to stay out of it” this time it’s Billy speaking vicious and harsh.  
“So what’s going on Mary? You let TWO boys up into that tower of yours? My my, still waters running deep and all that...” I can feel my face going red at this, lip quivering at how absolutely mortified I am. The thing is I did let something happen, so I can’t even deny it. I look around and notice that the whole cafeteria is watching, waiting to see what happens... I hope someone has gone for a teacher.  
“Honestly, you have five seconds to go sit the fuck back down” Billy is suddenly right in Tommy’s face, hissing the words through his clenched teeth.  
“Man I’m just having a joke, chill” Tommy says putting his hands up backing away slightly.  
“Does it look like Avery finds it fucking funny?!” Billy is following closely as Tommy tries backing up, “M-man I’m sorry, ok?” Tommy’s voice comes out shaky.  
While this is happening I tug on Steve’s sleeve and mouth the words “lets go” to him and then repeat the same to Nancy and Johnathan, we start to stand as quietly as we can gathering our things. Suddenly Billy turns on Steve “So what Harrington? Wheeler here dumps you and you decide you want Avery? Is that it?” His voice has dropped in volume but still sounds dangerous.  
“Man were you dropped on your head or something? Avery told you, its not like that. Even if it was it’s not up to you” Steve is holding fast, holding Billy’s gaze even with me pulling on his arm.  
I can see that Billy is just about to make a lunge for Steve when Mrs. Matthews walks into the cafeteria behind us, “Now! What is going on here!” She yells out “No fighting!”  
Billy grins at her over my shoulder suddenly all coy and contrite “No fighting here ma’am, just a little... disagreement” Billy winks, patting Steve on the shoulder as he walks past, making eyes at me also.  
When he has walked out of the cafeteria I feel everyone’s eyes on me. The heaviest ones being that of Steve and Nancy. I know I have some explaining to do.

“Spill” Nancy had dragged me away from Steve and Johnathan and headed straight for the closest bathrooms.  
“Oh god, I don’t even know where to start” part of me doesn’t want to tell Nancy about what Billy said in regards to Johnathan. I know that she will be a lot less forgiving than I am and I don’t want her to be hating Billy, even after everything.  
“So after we left the quarry Billy was ... mad, like super moody, I think from Tommy showing up like that. He wouldn’t talk to me nearly half the ride home. I managed to force him in to talking but when he did.... he said some hurtful things. I got upset and told him to pull over and let me out, he was still angry so he did and then drove off. I started walking home. Steve came by, he saw me walking so he picked me up and drove me home, he was there for a while and then left.” I pause here not knowing exactly where to go from here.  
“.... and then?” Nancy prodded.  
I took a big breath and it just started tumbling out “I went to sleep, woke up to Billy sneaking in my window, he had been in a fight, I patched him up.... then we started kissing” my face went red at this part “then he like touched me...”  
Nancy’s eyes went wide and her mouth was open “by touched you mean like...” she made vague gestures to her lower body.  
“Yes I mean that... and it was great! I’ve never felt anything like it and the way he looked at me felt really special” I gush smiling, trailing off towards the end to look down at my shoes.  
“Oh my god, this is like really fast Avery. I’m a little shocked but no judgement!” She covered quickly “what happened, like after?”  
“He left, quite quickly, suddenly” My voice drops at this part I’m still unsure exactly what happened, is this what happens normally?  
“You guys didn’t like... cuddle or anything?” Nancy raises an eyebrow at me.  
“No, he said he had to go home. That his dad would be mad” I try and look at Nancy but I can see the sympathy she has in her eyes and I feel like I’m about to cry. So instead I rush out my next sentence.,  
“Look, I don’t know what I was expecting I mean. I don’t know if we are even dating and after what happened at lunch I’m not sure I want to but....”  
“....but?” Nancy prompts  
“I just, can’t like NOT like him. Everything about him is just so exciting, plus he’s gorgeous and I just never thought that someone like that would be interested in me”  
“Avery, I’ve told you hundreds of times YOU are gorgeous and Billy should consider himself lucky that you even gave him the time of day” Nancy reaches out to hold my hand. “I felt the same way about Steve last year, and I’m not saying it was a mistake but I realized that he wasn’t really the one I wanted to be with. Be careful who you give your heart to”


	12. Is There Better Options?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay everyone, I’ve had a holiday for the last few weeks. But I’m back at it now, this chapter is short as I’ve tried to get something out quickly.

I don’t see Billy at all after what happened at lunch, he’s not in one of the classes we share and he’s also not at my tutor group but I do remember he had said something about training... I’m not sure if I’m glad or disappointed not to see him.  
“Avery, can you look at this equation for me? I’m not sure where it’s going wrong” Nancy speaks up beside me as I’m staring blankly at the same page on my text book that I have been staring at for the last twenty minutes, I startle to attention, slightly jumping in my seat.  
“Huh? Oh yeah. Um sure.... let me just look” pulling her work over to me to have a better look. “Mmmm I’m just not sure....”  
Nancy starts giggling next to me “Geez Avery I was testing you! The addition and subtraction symbols are swapped. You are so not focused tonight” her eyes search mine she laughs. “Go home, get an early night. This will all make more sense in the morning, you’re not going to be able to help anyone when you are like this”  
I laugh with her but can’t help but agree, I haven’t helped anyone, in anyway in the near hour we have been in the library. Plus it’s only four other students joining us tonight, I’m sure Nancy can handle it.  
“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll see you tomorrow?” I pat her shoulder as I stand and put my bag over my own.  
“Yeah, first thing” she smiles and gives me a wave as I head out of the library, bidding my other classmates goodnight.

The halls of the school are quiet, nearly all of the student body and teachers have gone home. I can hear the janitors cleaning, drama club practicing for the end of year play, and the distinct shrill of the whistle coming from the gym.  
I know that I should keep walking to my bike and go home, that is what I should do. But I can’t fight the pull that leads me to the gym doors as the sound of sneakers squeaking on the surface gets louder. I peak through the glass on the doors to see the basketball team training, it looks like they are playing a mock game. I scan across the faces of the team until I find the one I’m looking for.  
Billy is on the skins team, his chest is heaving for air as he runs around the court. He’s so much more tanned than anyone else, I can see his abs shining with sweat even from the other side of the gym. Whilst Billy may not be the tallest guy out there no one else really has him matched when it comes to build. His shoulders are wide and his whole body looks strong and defined, statues of Adonis come to mind. The only defect being the black eye that has deepened in color. My mind wanders to last night, I feel a blush creeping up my neck and an explosion of butterflies in my stomach as I remember clutching at those shoulders when he was bringing me to orgasm for the first time ever.  
I see a flash of familiar brown hair bouncing and realise that he is playing on Steve, I hadn’t noticed for the few minutes I had been standing at the door... I only really kept eyes on Billy, but I could see that is was him clearly now. Steves hair was more limp from sweat than I had ever seen it, his brow was creased in a constant frown and his eyes were dark and angry. Looking at Billy was the total opposite I could see him smirking the whole time, licking his lips in an attempt to get under Steve’s skin. It looked like it was working. I could see Billy’s mouth moving as he was saying something to Steve, defending steve from getting any closer to the ring, whatever he was saying caused Steve to lose his concentration and allowed Billy to get away with stealing the ball, sprinting down the court to get an easy lay up. The look Billy shot down at Steve when he looked back down the court was pure arrogance and conceit, for a moment I could see the Billy that everyone had been warning me about.  
The coach blew his whistle signaling the boys to hit the showers by the way they all starting moving off the court. The noise roused me enough that I took that as my chance to move from the doors not wanting to explain why I was peeping through at the boys basketball team.  
I walked away from the gym quickly, out the halls and headed towards my bike. I got the racks and noticed that my two tires had been let down. Sighing I knelt down to look closer as far as I could tell there were no punctures. It’s like someone just let all the air out. Frustrated I left my bike chained up and headed back in to the school, hoisting my bag back over my shoulder and heading towards the library to ask Nancy for help. When I got near the gym, Steve came out of the door. Hair dripping with a towel draped over his shoulders, still looking flushed and angry. He noticed me immediately and his frown didn’t go away, but it did lessen slightly. “Avery! Hey! What are you doing here?” He looks around the hall like he’s expecting to see someone else.  
“I was just leaving study group, I went to my bike and I have two dead flat tires that I can’t ride home on. Nancy should still be in the library so I was going to go home with her and call my dad” I try and keep eye contact with Steve, but after what happened at the cafeteria earlier I’m finding it difficult and I can’t help but feel that his brown eyes are searching mine for something I don’t want him to see.  
“Oh, well... I can give you a ride home? We live just like a street away. I’m sure your dad will understand” he is smiling at me but he still looks guarded.  
“Really? I’d hate to impose? This is like two days in a row you have had to save me” I can’t help but blush at how it comes out.  
“It’s fine. You know me, I’m a sucker for a damsel in distress” he shoots me a wink and grin, I feel my reservations slip away as I laugh and nod, this is the Steve I know. “Ok Prince Charming, lead the way” 

We walk out to his car, I unlock my bike and Steve carry’s it to his car and puts it in his boot. I get into the car just before he joins me starting the engine and pulling out of the lot.  
“....so” he starts, I can feel his eyes on the side of my face. I can also tell that this is something Steve can’t leave alone. Like an infection or a scab he feels compelled to pick at it until he knows what’s going on.  
“So...” I repeat, not looking away from the front of the car watching the sunset start to shine its light on Hawkins.  
“Want to tell me what happened today at lunch?” Steve’s voice is quiet but sure as he puts the question out there.  
“What exactly are you asking me Steve because as I remember it you were there too?” I try and keep my voice even but can’t help but feel defensive.  
“Hey, I’m just trying to understand what’s going on... when I left your house last night it was getting late and you were going to bed. So when did you see Billy?” His voice is still calm but I can hear the agitation hidden in his words, his eyes continue to flick between the road and my face.  
“He came later, I was asleep. He came through my window...” I can feel my cheeks and ears heating up again and my mouth going dry. “He had been hurt, that eye” I pointed at my eye and looked at Steve for the first time since we left the school grounds. I can see Steve’s jaw is clenched and his fists are tightening on the steering wheel. “I patched him up, we... talked and he went home, I think he felt bad for what happened after the quarry”  
Steve lets out a humorless chuckle at that “he felt bad for the quarry?... did anything happen between the two of you Avery?”  
“N,no like I said, we talked and he went home” my voice cracks and I clear my throat to get it out, still not looking at Steve.  
Suddenly Steve pulls the car over, pulling on the handbrake and turning his whole body to face me from the drivers seat, undoing the seatbelt, leaning towards me. I meet his gaze startled at the sudden stop and the intensity that Steve was staring at me with.  
“Avery, do you know what billy said to me during training tonight?” I shake my head no “He said “your girl Avery, tastes as sweet as she looks you know?” What the hell happened Avery? Did he do something you didn’t want him to?”  
My hands start to shake and must be crimson with the blush on my face, I feel annoyed though that Steve is the same as everyone else. Thinking I’m some little girl who would never do anything interesting or rebellious. That Billy was going to corrupt me or take advantage of me because I’m apparently so naive, but given what happened and how I felt afterwards I’m feeling the weight of my inexperience. Before I realise what I’m saying the information is spewing out of mouth.  
“Billy didn’t do anything that I didn’t want him to do, we kissed ok? And then we laid on my bed and he... did somethings that I consented to and it was good, great in-fact. But really Steve this isn’t any of your business!” I burst out, tearing my eyes off the windscreen and looking back at Steve  
“You let Billy do.. things to you?! Why?! God you don’t know what he’s like Avery! The way he talks about girls? You should hear him in the locker rooms” Steve’s eyes were wide and his expression was shocked and confused, as well as angry.  
“Oh I know! Big bad Billy Hargrove! Everyone has been telling me all about him! It’s my choice Steve!” I can feel tears in my eyes at how angry I am but Steve isn’t backing down.  
“I’m not trying to say it’s not your choice! But why him?! You could do so much better!” Steve is near yelling back at me. His hands are gesturing wildly around the small space in his car.  
“Oh yeah! Because boys are just dying to go on a date with me! Do you know how many times I’ve been asked on a date Steve? Zero! Not one!” I can feel a tear slip down my cheek, I’m not so much sad as I am frustrated.  
“That’s because your not interested! You’ve never shown any interest in any guy, so others never even try! It’s not because they don’t want to... trust me” His voice mellows out towards the end of his sentence and his eyes are softer, looking at me deeply.  
“Avery, I mean it when I say you are one of the most beautiful girls I have seen. You’re smart and your kind, but that kindness can be a bad thing if you trust the wrong guy”  
Steve calming down has helped me calm down also, I take a deep breath and wipe the tear of my cheek.  
“I know that, I know I can get hurt Steve. But I’m sick of being “Virgin Mary locked in her tower” I want to experience things, and go places and take risks, I’m a teenager... just like everyone else” I close my eyes as I say these things, thinking back to how exciting it was even going to the quarry with Billy, riding in his car, all these things I had been missing out on. “I just want to live a little” I open my eyes and see that Steve is leaning a lot closer to me than he was before I shut my eyes, his eyes looking between my eyes and my lips. Just as I’m about to say something his hand goes to the side of my face, angling my head up to meet his lips on mine. His lips are soft and slightly plumper than Billy’s, Steve’s smell is sweet and minty, the smell of his body freshly showered different to that of when Billy kissed me last night. I realise suddenly that I’m kissing him back, I have fist fulls of his sweater clenched in my hands. My lips are moving with his, unsure but still participating in the kiss. Steve pulls away slowly stretching the distance between us before he settles back in the drivers seat, putting the car back in gear and fastening his seatbelt before he looks back at me again “If you want to live a little... there’s better options than Billy Hargrove” and with that he pulls away from the curb to take me the last block home.

The last stretch home is quiet but not uncomfortable between us, I think we are both shocked by what happened between us and neither of us knows what to say. Steve pulls up outside and I notice that my dads car isn’t in the driveway again, we both get out of the car and Steve goes to the boot to lift my bike up. My eyes are looking everywhere but Steve pretending to be interested in the trees or other houses until I hear Steve speak quietly behind me “Avery, look at me” I turn and face him, standing there on the curb with my bike resting against his car, his hair now dry from the drive and looking as bouncy as ever, hands in his pockets, his eyes clear and his expression open. “What happened in the car can be as much or as little as you want it to be. There’s no pressure and things don’t have to change between us” he holds my gaze until I nod.  
“Ok, well... see you tomorrow” He gives me an awkward salute and goes around to the drivers door, getting back in his car as I walk my bike up towards the house. I try not to look back as I hear his car pull away down the street towards his house.  
I numbly lean my bike against the carport and let myself into the kitchen, sitting down at the table. What the hell is going on in my life?


	13. Need a Ride?

This is something I just can’t tell Nancy. I know that she broke up with Steve and is totally happy with Johnathan, but I feel like I’m betraying her a little bit for kissing Steve... well I mean being kissed by Steve. I’m riding my bike to school after pumping up the tires after breakfast when dad had left the house. I didn’t want to have to explain to him the joys of high school when it came to peoples ideas of a “joke”.  
Thankfully it’s Friday and I am just so ready for two days without Billy, Steve, Tommy or anyone else so that I can just focus on what is going on and what I really want. I hadn’t really ever entertained the idea of kissing Steve Harrington... I mean apart from the normal “hitting middle school and boys are cute all of a sudden” stage, but Steve was that guy for all the girls. The hair, the height and the infectious grin had most of the females in Hawkins giddy. But I’d always been in the background, and after Nancy and Steve were dating he really became an OFF LIMITS area.  
But that kiss. I feel the twinge of guilt slip into my chest as I think about the fact I went from “never been kissed” to “kissed two boys in one week” so quickly. As much as my subconscious was telling me that what I was doing was wrong I couldn’t fight the feeling that came with remembering kissing both Steve and Billy... is this what it’s like when you kiss any boy? I thought about kissing Tommy and instantly wrinkled my nose is disgust. No definitely not, I was sure of it.  
But like I said before, I’m committed to a weekend with no boys and no kissing to try and figure out what was going on because I could not trust my body to make the right decision. 

I was so distracted by my own thoughts that I didn’t even hear the rumble of the muscle car behind me and was startled when a voiced called out to me.  
“Yo, Lincoln. Want a ride?”  
I turn my head and see the captivating smile of Billy Hargrove, White teeth and twinkling eyes making a very appealing expression.  
I put my breaks on and bring the bike to a stop, Billy mimics the action in the Camaro, pulling the car to the curb. As I remove my helmet I notice Max in the back seat looking out of the window cautiously as I offer her a wave and a smile.  
“Good morning Billy, I didn’t know this was on your way” I smile at him, charmed by his infectious good mood that is oozing from him this morning.  
“It’s not” he replies shortly, sending me a wink as he hops out of the Camaro. Leaning on the side of his car “But I thought it looked like rough weather today, didn’t want you getting all wet on the way to school” he is still wearing a grin and his eyes are shining with a mischievous expression.  
I look up at the clear, bright morning and chuckle. “Oh really? Cause I haven’t felt a drop yet”  
He moves towards me, his voice dropping a few octaves to convey false seriousness “well... you know how quickly these things can change. And I uhh... wanted to talk to you before school, so how bout it?” he is now standing within a meter holding my gaze through thick, inky lashes, I feel the warmth in my stomach and the tingles in my fingertips.  
“Sure, thank you Billy” I breathe out quietly, passing him my bike, our fingers touching on the handle bars. His trace along my fingers as it does so, sending shivers up my arm and causing the hairs to stand up.  
He pulls away with the bike and leads it towards his boot as I walk around the car to the passenger side. As I slide into the car I turn to face Max.  
“Good morning Max, how are you?”  
Max’s expression is always so guarded and she seems as surprised by my friendliness as she did the first time we met.  
“H-hey Avery! Um good thanks” I can tell she is also trying to be chipper for my sake but it falls a little flat, Billy gets back into the drivers seat and puts the Camaro back into gear, giving it a slight rev before doing so shooting me a grin and wiggling his eyebrows. I can’t help but laugh and throw my head back at his behavior, Max is looking at the two of us like we have grown second heads as Billy starts heading towards the school.  
“So Max, how is school going? Making friends?” I look over my shoulder at her, keeping my expression open and kind.  
“Uh yeah, I mean kind of. Not like close friends or anything...” she trails off as I notice Billy giving her a serious look in the revision mirror.  
“Don’t feel like you HAVE to talk to her Avery, I normally just act like she isn’t there” Billy’s voice sounds bored and slightly condescending as he keeps his eyes on the road ahead, I see Max’s expression darken at this and jump in quickly to save any potential arguments.  
“I’ve told you before Billy, I like Max and I like talking to her” I give her a grin which she shyly returns. Billy rolls his eyes but doesn’t say anything else about Max.  
“So, what are you doing this weekend?” Billy is now looking at me out of the corner of his eye.  
“Uhhh well I have service on Sunday but apart from that I don’t really have any plans” I reply shyly, realizing how terribly boring that makes me sound.  
“Service as in like....” Billy starts off unsure leaving me to finish the sentence.  
“Church Billy!” I laugh loudly and continue on “you know my dad is a pastor remember? You should come, he would probably jump for joy to see you there” I’m still laughing when I finish my sentence.  
“Ok” Billy replies, still gazing at me in between looking at the road.  
“Ok what?” I reply confused.  
“Ok I’ll come” Billy looks at me for a moment as he says it and a moment of clarity comes over me.  
“Wait you mean church? You’ll go to church?!” I can’t help but chirp back with surprise evident in my voice. Even Max’s mouth is currently open after a snort of disbelief echoed from the backseat.  
“Yeah, I mean.... probably should go once in my life right?” Billy’s reply is calm but sure and I’m struck by the realization that he is being serious.  
“Billy I was joking, you don’t have to come to church” I reply kindly, letting him know that it’s fine not to go.  
“No, I want to. Who knows, maybe I can be saved after all” he chuckles at this but his voice is suddenly dark and distant.  
Without really thinking, I reach over for his hand resting in the gear stick, I think my touch shocks him but he doesn’t pull away. Instead he turns over his palm to intertwine our fingers, squeezing my hand and keeping his eyes ahead.

The rest of the ride to school is quiet with only a block or so left. Once we get there I go to hop out and grab my bag from my feet when Billy speaks up “When Max hops out can you get back in? I just want to talk to you” His voice is steady but slightly unsure.  
I get out of the car and let Max get out, wishing her a good day as she skates off towards the middle school. Getting back into the car and closing the door behind me.  
“What did you want to talk about?” I’m turning my body to face Billy as much as I can, giving him my attention. I can see other students walking past the car are giving us curious glances.  
“I was going to ask you if I can come over again this weekend?” Billy bites his lip as he finishes his question, eyes darting between my eyes, lips and stockings.  
“Oh like a study? Um I try not to study on the weekends but maybe after service on Sunday we....”  
Billy starts laughing and shifts in his seat to be a little closer to me his thigh now touching mine on the bench seat.  
“No no no, not study I mean like up in your room, after your dads asleep, when you’re in bed” His voice is now rumbling like gravel, I can smell his cologne and cigarettes as he pulls his lower lip between his teeth again. I can feel my face explode in a blush and butterflies erupt in my stomach.  
“OH! ummm I’m not .... I don’t know if that’s a good idea” my response stutters out of me as I’m scrambling with what to say. My body is tingling from the memory of the last time he came over, hairs raising on my arms telling me yes! Yes! Let him come over but my mind is telling me no! That I said a boy free weekend to figure out what I’m doing.  
“C’mon Avery, I just want to see you. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want. But I think you want...” I feel Billy’s hand on my thigh as it starts to slide up my skirt, my breath is coming in slight gasps and I’m nearly shaking from a mixture of excitement and nerves. He’s so closer now his lips going to my neck, hovering over the skin there as he crowds my body with his. His breath whispers across my skin as he places a soft kiss below my ear “I can make you feel so good if you let me baby...” one hand is sliding up my inner thigh whilst the other is at my waist. That’s it. My body is going to win this one, I’m about to tell Billy to come over tonight when there’s a sudden knock on my window I jump away from him and look to see Nancy on the other side giving me raised eyebrows, looking every part the disapproving mother.  
“Oh my god, I’ve gotta go, I’m sorry... thanks for the uhhh ride” I mumble as I fumble for the latch on the door.  
“Avery wai.....”  
I hop out and close the door quickly before I can hear anymore. Tugging at my skirt and letting Nancy drag me off towards the school doors.


	14. Repent For Your Actions

“I am your best friend and will support all your decisions, but what the hell was that?!” Nancy’s voice is low but seem to echo around the abandoned girls bathroom. I can feel my cheeks are still red from embarrassment and my knees are still a little week from having Billy all up on me in the car.  
“I honestly don’t know...” I manage to murmur out, my eyes downcast to my laces on my shoes.  
“Avery!” Nancy’s voice is louder now, I can feel the exasperation in her voice “you are not the kind of of person to let yourself be..... felt up, in the car lot at school!”  
I roll my eyes and I’m about to tell her that’s not what happened when I realise that that is definitely what happened. From anyone else looking in to that situation, Billy and I were closer than friendly in a very open public area. I feel stupid that I let myself get carried away in the moment and try to tell Nancy from my point of view.  
“I didn’t plan on it Nancy! We were just talking and suddenly he was just so close, and I just... got overwhelmed. I forgot where I was and I feel stupid for it now ok?” I blurt it all out, just trying to get my excuse out as quick as I can.  
Nancy is leaning against the sink in the bathroom, her arms are folded and her expression is obviously disapproving, but I can see she is starting to soften in her features.   
“Didn’t you ever make like, silly decisions with Steve and Johnathan? Sometimes I feel like I just can’t control myself around Billy...” I trail off sighing in disappointment.  
Nancy’s expression now has merged into one of pity “yes actually, Steve more so that Johnathan... but that’s why I’m trying to tell you not too, so that you don’t have to go through it. I want you to be able to learn from my mistakes” she pushes off the sink and leans against the wall next to me.  
“He’s just so....” I trail off  
“Hot?” Nancy prompts with a smirk, “yes I still think he is a bit of trouble, but you would have to be blind to not see how attractive he is... but I’m not always going to be around to be the angel on your shoulder” she’s smiling now and I feel like I’ve been let off the hook.  
I suddenly feel incredibly guilty as I recall that their is also another attractive boy I’ve stirred an interest in, part of me wants to come clean with Nancy... a really large part. But the other part is telling me to wait, because there may not be anything to tell. Like Steve said the moment in the car need never go beyond us, maybe there won’t even be anything to tell Nancy about!   
“Anyway, lets get you to biology lover girl!” Nancy’s smile is wide and infectious, I grin back as she slings an arm around my shoulders leading me out of the bathrooms.

After lunch, I notice Tommy and Carol sitting behind me in math... which is odd as they usually sit right at the back, and I sit front.  
It’s about 10 mins into the maths lesson when I realize Carol is humming something, I can barely make out what it is.... until Tommy starts doing a terrible impression of Madonna under his breath. “Like a virgin.... touched for the very first time...”   
I suddenly feel sick and my hands get clammy, I risk a glance over my shoulder and see that both Tommy and Carol are smirking at me as they stop when they notice they have my attention. I quickly face the front face aflame, when I feel Tommy kick the back of my chair and whisper “Mary! I heard that your not so sacred these days, my boy Billy gets an all access pass right?”  
I feel vomit start to crawl up my throat and tears prick in my eyes. Had they seen us in the car this morning or had Billy actually told them something? My hand shoots up suddenly interrupting Mr.Cullen mid sentence on the uses of trigonometry.   
“Sorry sir, may I be excused? I’m not feeling well” my voice comes out shaky.  
“Uhhh yes, Avery.... sure, head to the nurse” Mr.Cullen believes me obviously as I’ve been a model student thus far.   
I stand on shaky legs, grabbing my things and stuffing them in my bag. Keeping my eyes from Tommy and Carol and also trying not to shed any tears.   
Tommy can’t resist saying something else to dig the barb deeper “Awww cmon Mary! Tell me all about it? Was he gentle at least?” I keep my head down and scurry out of the class, I can feel all of my classmates eyes on me before I push frantically through the door heading in the opposite way of the nurses station, towards the library.  
I feel the tears trickling down my face, I keep my eyes on the floor. Not that their are many students in the halls at this time anyway, most are in class in if they are ditching they definitely aren’t lurking in the halls, but even with that I don’t want to be caught crying.   
When I make it to library I have considerably calmed down, I’m sure I still bear the evidence of tears on my face and a blotchy complexion, but the librarians at least have the grace not to say anything but give me their normal smile and wave.   
I pick the table in my favorite spot, hidden in the back of the library by some shelving with a lovely view out of the window to the vacant forest land behind the school. For a while I just sit and stare out the window, thinking of the types of news that Tommy would currently be spreading, I wonder if Billy had anything to do with it. Or perhaps it was just the sight of us together in his car this morning... enough to get the rumor mill chugging either way. What did I expect? I knew that I was daring to be spending time with a boy like Billy... But I felt like I had started to see a raw underbelly of Billy that not many people did see. He could be kind and charming, but the suddenness of his mood could not be predicted. The uncertainty really just made him more attractive, feeling like there was something deep beneath the surface of the personality that he chose to display and who he actually was.  
I hear the bell indicating the close of the school day, sighing in disappointment at having to leave my refuge to negotiate the seas of high school again, hopefully I could find Nancy and cling to her like a lifeline to stay afloat. When I came out of the library, I felt more stares on me than normal and headed straight for Nancy’s locker hoping to find her there. Luckily her and Johnathan were talking as Nancy was putting away her textbooks for the day.   
“Hey guys! I have a favor to ask...” I trail off, continuing after Nancy raises her eyebrows at me “...I need a lift home Johnathan, I left my bike somewhere I can’t get to right now” I can tell that I am nearly pleading but god bless Johnathan he doesn’t even question it. “Sure Avery no worries, Anytime” I give him a thankful smile as we start to head out of the school doors. I think both Nancy and Johnathan are perhaps too distracted by each other to notice that we... well I am getting a lot of second glances and whispers trailing behind me. I can’t tell if I’m just being paranoid but somehow I don’t think so...  
I’m so ready for the weekend.

Daddy of course asks that evening where my bike is, I make an excuse about one of the wheels having a bent frame and having one of my friends repair it for me. Thankfully he buys it without asking too many questions, only really if I needed any money to cover the repair job. I did however use the opportunity over our Friday night dinner to bring up a topic I had been hoping to breach some times this weekend before Sunday.  
“Dad, do you remember Billy Hargrove?” I start tentatively.  
“The boy over here to study a few nights back?” Dad hasn’t looked up from his dinner yet so I take this as a good sign.  
“Yes that’s him... Well I was wondering if it might be alright if he joins us on Sunday?”  
My father looks up at this, swallowing his food and setting the cutlery down. I can tell this conversation is about to get serious.  
Daddy holds my gaze the whole time as he wipes his mouth quickly with a napkin, setting it to the side and letting out a sigh.  
“Avery, I was hoping I had a couple more years until I had to have this talk with you... before I would have thought it was your mother sitting down with you to have this talk, but it falls to me now” he steeples his fingers in front of his face and continues. “Sweetheart you are a beautiful, kind woman who believes the best in people. Now I respect you enough that if you decide that a boy is worthy of welcoming him into your life then I will also make provisions to welcome him into mine. Of course he is welcome at service” I can feel the tips of my ears go red as I’m about to receive a classic father “birds and bees” chat.  
“Billy seems like a fine young man, maybe not exactly what I would have picked for you but alas, that’s your decision. Now just because I’m accepting it doesn’t mean some rules aren’t in place. I expect you home by no later than 9:30pm, I think you have slightly outgrown your 8pm curfew and deserve a little more trust. And the second most important rule... I hope that you conduct yourself with this young man in such away that if I was watching or indeed as the lord is watching us all the time.” My face basically turns purple at this last comment, thinking of the situations I had found myself in already.   
“Of course daddy... “ I manage to stutter out, wringing my hands together under the table. Not able to meet my fathers gaze, suddenly sick with guilt.   
“Good. I’m sure I don’t need to tell you this but you can come to me with anything sweetheart” I meet my fathers gaze and see nothing beside affection in his eyes and sigh with relief, he holds his hand out to me over the dinner table. I bring my hand up from under the table and place my hand in his, feeling his worn palm against mine. He brings his other hand on top of mine and gives it a comforting pat.


	15. Baptism

On Saturday I decide to give Billy a call, mostly to discuss the plans for Sunday’s service and give Billy the option to back out.  
On the third ring a young feminine voice answered the phone “hello?!” I could tell that more than likely it was Max but was a little startled at her abrupt tone.  
“Uhh yes, hi it’s Avery, Avery Lincoln?” My voice comes out a little unsteady.  
“Ohh uh, hi Avery.... how are you?” Max’s voice has changed now to a more kind tone, in fact she even sounds a little apologetic.  
“I’m well Max, thank you for asking. How are you?” I try and let her hear my smile down the line.  
“Good th.....Hey!” I can here a small scuffle on the other side of the call before a warm, gravelly voices breathes down the line... “Lincoln?” I can feel the hairs on my arm stand up and my heart speed up a little.  
“Billy...” I can’t help the smile that stretches my cheek as I twirl the phone cord around my finger, peering through the crack in the door at my father in front of the TV in the lounge.  
“To what do I owe this pleasure?” His tone is playful and I can feel his smirk even through the phone.  
“Well, I’m just calling to give you one last chance to back out before tomorrow, but I hope you do come. Also I’ve talked to daddy and he is happy for you to take me home after the service, my curfew is now nine” I’m trying not to sound too eager but I can barely restrain my excitement in sharing the news, bouncing on my heels in the hall.  
Billy chuckles down the line “Ohhh is that so? Did you sweat talk him into that like me too?”  
“I did not sweet talk you into this Hargrove! You said you wanted to go! You still want to right?” I defend myself quickly, coming off startled but still trying hard to keep my voice low.  
“Avery... I’m kidding. I can’t wait to see you, in fact... “ his voice drops to a hushed whisper “you wanna leave your window unlocked tonight? I hear there could be a Romeo in the area?”  
“Billy, Daddy will be up late reading before the service... “ I bring my voice to a whisper also “...but maybe after service tomorrow we can go somewhere together? Just us.” I can feel my cheeks are bright red at what I am trying to allude to.  
“Sure angel... can’t wait” Billy’s voice practically purrs down the line.  
“Ok well, I gotta go! Um, I’ll see you tomorrow? 9am ok?” I feel flustered as I say goodbye, Billy’s chuckle in my ear.  
“Sweet dreams Avery” 

I wake early on the Sunday, showering and then dressing myself in my white and peach sundress I reserve for special occasions, making sure to actually style my hair into flowing waves that cascade down my back. I put on the slightest hint of blush, mascara and a lip balm, scrutinizing myself in the mirror before I hear daddy yell up the stairs “Avery sweetheart, we gotta go! You ready?”  
I give myself a nod in the mirror and head to the stairs descending them quickly. I see dad waiting in the kitchen for me, keys in his hand. As I round the corner though his attention is suddenly fixed on me, he is smiling but I can see the melancholy in his eyes. “You look lovely Avery... I just wish your momma was here to see you, you look just like she did when we first met. God, your gonna be grown before I know it”  
“Dad... stop” I feel bashful as I look at my feet, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. He stares at me a moment longer before rubbing his face and shaking his head, clearing his throat at the same time.  
“Well let’s get gone, there a leaderless flock out there” 

Arriving at the church is more nerve wracking than usual. As soon as we pulled up at the car park I threw my door open and hurried from the car to the front steps. I find myself glancing around all the faces and doing a double take when I hear any male voices around. Dad has already gone inside as usual before most people had arrived, however I was still reluctant to go in before Billy got there. I ended up being roped into many conversations of distracted small talk while I waited. I had just slipped away from Mrs.Duncan when a warm voice came from just over my shoulder, breath fanning over my ear “Miss Lincoln... what is a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?” I can’t help but grin the second I hear his voice as I turn to face him, he steps back slightly, so as not to be overly close. My eyes rake over his body taking in the well put together look he has carried out, polished shoes and a collared shirt... looking every inch the nice catholic boy.  
“A church? Mr. Hargrove?” My tone is light and teasing as I roll my eyes, however I can’t help the slight coyness that goes with it.  
Billy laughs at this but leans closer to whisper in my ear “haven’t you heard? ... that’s where all the sinners go” his warm breath on my ear gives me chills, as he leans back his eyes are blazing with intensity, that I now recognize as desire.  
“You look... divine, Avery” I can see his eyes scanning me, lingering on my collarbones that dip beneath the neckline on my dress.  
Suddenly I feel naked under his gaze and insecurity follows. I look away, letting my hair fall in front of my face to make a barrier between us.  
“So you got me here... what do we do now?” Billy’s tone has reverted back to light and playful, his eyes twinkling in the morning sun. 

I lead Billy into the church, my hand clasped in his as we make our way down the aisle towards the front pew. My palm feels sweaty against his and I feel like I’m half dragging him along.  
Billy’s eyes are still bright and playful, and I can tell his trying to keep the non chalant attitude in place, however I can’t help the anxiety creeping up my spine with so many people looking at us as we take our seats. I can nearly hear the cogs turning in people’s minds as they try and place exactly what this boy is doing here with me, and I notice more than one frown of disapproval. I take my normal place at the very front, just like school and try hard to keep my eyes trained on my father who is just about to approach the podium.  
I still have Billy’s hand clutched in both of mine in my lap and he squeezes my fingers as he leans in to whisper in my ear “you’d think they are expecting me to burst into flames by the way they are staring” I can hear the humor in his voice but also the question left unsaid.  
“I’ve never... come to service with someone before” I whisper back, leaning closer and catching the smell of cigarettes and spice that is entirely Billy.  
“Everyone curious probably... What you mean to me.” my voice dies off as I notice Billy’s eyes change slightly, darting around the faces in the room. I think he’s about to say something when daddy addresses the congregation. Billy’s eyes go dutifully to my father and he closes his lips against whatever he was going to say.  
“Good morning everyone, and what a fine morning it is....”  
I realise I’ve been staring at Billy for longer than I should when he makes eye contact with me from the corner of his vision and gives me a wink and a grin. I feel myself blush and quickly look up at my father as he starts the service.

Billy mostly follows my prompts, as well as scanning the pamphlet left on the seat. He flounders and stammers once or twice but manages to keep a smile on his face despite the fact he probably felt WAY out of his depth. He lets out an audible sigh when the services comes to an end and I can’t help but giggle at his obvious relief.  
“... I should have had you help me study for this as well, should I have been baptized?” he shoots me a grin and gives my shoulder a bump with his own as we stay sitting.  
I normally wait a few minutes for dad to speak with members of the congregation before I approach him to head home, however I will be leaving with Billy today and I feel nervous butterflies at the thought of being alone but also a sense of urgency that can’t wait. I pull Billy along with me towards my father, who is currently in a conversation with Mrs.Duncan.  
“Excuse me daddy? ... sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to let you know that Billy and I will be heading out now...” I try and keep my voice even and calm, but I’m buzzing from excitement and it shows.  
My father pauses his conversation and faces me and gives me a smile, his eyes glancing at Billy’s hand grasping mine as he stands by my side.  
“Sure thing sweetheart, could you do me a favor though beforehand and escort Mrs.Duncan here to her car?” His voice while light is quite loud so that Mrs.Duncan who is coming up 87 can still hear him as he speaks to me.  
My eyes dart from my father to Billy.  
“Don’t you worry about Mr. Hargrove here, I’ll keep him company for the moment you are gone” he claps his hand on Billy’s shoulder as he talks.  
“Ok then... sure...” my eyes glance between my father and Billy, who now that I notice looks a little nervous “Mrs. Duncan... lets get you home shall we?” I tuck her hand into my arm and lead her down the aisle, looking over my shoulder at Billy as I leave.


	16. The Shovel Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter from Billy’s POV

BILLY POV  
I feel my stomach clench in sickening dread as I watch Avery leave the church clutching the arm of Mrs.Duncan. One on one meetings with dads never go my way, I mentally prepare myself to show no weakness and maintain the I don’t give a fuck about this shit anyway attitude.

As Mr.Lincoln turns to face me however I’m cut short by the warmth in his eyes and the smile on his face.  
“So son... how did you like it? First time I’m guessing?” He chuckles, squeezing my shoulder lightly.  
Suddenly I’m out of my depth and have no fucking idea what to say “Uh, yeah. I mean it was good? I think... Ummm I mean you were good.... Sir”   
He laughs resting his arm around my shoulders and starts leading us up to the podium, to the figure of Jesus nailed to the cross.   
“It’s ok to not know the first few times, it’s all a little alien if you haven’t been before. But thank you for making the effort for Avery” he gives me a smile dropping his arm.  
“Uh sure, yeah no problem” I stutter out realizing that I’m not having the conversation I had braced myself for.  
Mr.Lincolns face looks up at the statue as he continues.  
“Billy... I don’t think I need to tell you that Avery is something special, she’s my whole world and until now I’ve been the only man in hers” he pauses and looks over at me as I stare at the nails in Jesus’s feet.   
“She’s a precious soul and has a kind heart, I can see that she cares deeply about you. Her mother was just as beautiful you know?”  
I look at him as he says this, my palms are sweating something fierce.  
“She was so captivating, being in her presence just made you feel better about yourself and I think Avery is the same in that way.... I promised my wife before she died that I would look after our daughter until my dying day” I can’t look away from his gaze, his deep eyes pulling me in and making me swallow nervously.  
“I like you, I do. And I can tell Avery likes you as well, I just want you to know that when she gives her heart... she will give her whole heart and I need to be sure you are ready for that. I need you to respect my daughter the way you would want someone to respect yours... She’s looking for a full scholarship to college and then who knows after that. I want her future to be bright and happy, I also need you to understand that we are devout son. That means a big commitment if you want to be in Avery’s future. I just want make sure that you understand and are ready for what you are about to jump into” I feel sick at the guilt clawing it’s way up my throat, stones in my stomach as suddenly I feel laid bare in front of Mr.Lincoln. His warm eyes staring into my soul and the heavy weight of Jesus’s eyes bore down on me, as he is strung up on his cross with the crown of thorns on his head. The tranquility of the building suffocating me... I open my mouth to respond with something, anything, admit to everything.   
When Avery comes back through the door, looking like an angel with the sunlight streaming in behind her. The moment is broken and I’m both relieved and devastated at her appearance. Relieved that I don’t have to admit to her father what a fucking waste of space I am and devastated that she’s looking at me like I fucking hung the sun in the sky. 

“Billy? You ready to go?” She looks nervously up between her father and I on the podium, curiosity in her gaze.  
I clear my throat and looking back at her father who is now beaming down at his only daughter I manage to stutter out “Uh, yeah. Yeah” shaking my head a little to clear the cobwebs as I step down off the elevated platform to stand next to Avery.   
“Thank you Mr.Lincoln... for the ah, service” I find that I can’t look the man in his eyes, the guilt is crushing and heavy on my shoulders.  
“Anytime Billy, now you kids go have fun... Look after her son” he calls out as we head up the aisle to exit the church, his parting words hitting me harder than Neil ever could.


	17. You Trying To Get Into My Pants Lincoln?

Billy and I walk hand in hand to the car, he’s unusually quiet and reserved. The bright Sunday mid-morning sun beats down on us warming the skin through my clothes as we cross the grass towards the Camaro parked outside the church. Billy opens the door for me before rounding the car to slide into the drivers seat.  
“So where are we going?” I try and keep the excited tremor of nerves out of my voice, acting more comfortably than I feel.   
“Uhhhh, I was thinking maybe grab some lunch and head up to the quarry” Billy’s voice is low and he still hasn’t looked at me since leaving the church, focusing instead on putting the keys into the ignition and starting his car.  
“Sounds great... ummmm, is everything ok? Did my dad say something to you?” I duck my head trying to meet his gaze.  
“It’s cool Lincoln, all good” he looks at me giving me a lopsided grin that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. I decide to drop it for now I might even ask daddy later what caused this sudden change in Billy, I’m sure it’s something that happened while I was walking Mrs.Duncan to her car.

The purr of the Camaro fills the silence between us, the rumble comforting as I stare out the window at the streets of Hawkins as Billy speeds by them. I can’t help but steal glances at Billy as we drive, his eyes are fixed on the road as he worries his lip with his teeth, tapping the steering wheel to the song that currently playing over his stereo. We stopped in at Benny’s Burgers and I now have a bag filled with some burgers and fries sitting between us on the bench seat, while I nurse the two large milkshakes we got to go with them.  
“You know, your the only person I know who would choose to get vanilla Lincoln” Billy’s voice is once again light and teasing, his expression again open and playful as he gives me a wicked smirk.  
“Well we haven’t all got the palate of yours, Mr Double-Chocolate, with a scoop of malt. I’m amazed you still have those teeth of yours” I spar back at him playfully, giving him a grin of my own.  
Billy throws his head back at this and laughs loudly “What can I say angel... I have a taste for sweet things” he says the last part while staring intently at me, wriggling his eyebrows at me lasciviously.   
I scoff at him and turn to look out the front windscreen again, fighting to keep my smile and blush under control.  
We pull up to the quarry, I carry the bag and our drinks as Billy grabs a blanket from the boot as we make out way to the waters edge. After we settle on to the blanket laying on our sides facing each other I reach into the bag sitting the remaining fries we hadn’t already eaten on the drive between us and passing Billy his burger, he takes a big gulp of his milkshake as he unwraps the burger from the paper taking a huge bite before letting out an explicit moan, rolling his eyes back on into his head and flopping back on the blanket.   
I can’t help but giggle at his behavior, as Billy cracks one of his lids open to look at me, his blue eye flashing between his dark lashes. “What’s so funny Lincoln?”   
“You are” I shoot back at him.  
“Avery Lincoln, are you teasing me?” His eyes flash at me both now wide open as he sits up on the rug, burger forgotten.  
“What are you going to do about it Hargrove?” I quip dangerously as I bite my lip at him, a slight blush coming to my cheeks.   
“Teach you a lesson obviously...” that is the only warning I receive before he jumps up scooping me into his arms and throwing me over his shoulder in a fireman’s hold, walking closer to the water.  
“BILLY NO! PLEASE NO!” I can’t help but laugh and squeal at his playful antics but also squirm against him, unwilling to be thrown into the water.  
He charges forward however, his steps jolting my body perched on his shoulders. I pummel my fists into his back, but hear him chuckling in response. “Ok! Ok! I’ll put you down.... on one condition”   
“Anything! Please just put me down!”   
He slides me gracefully back off his shoulder, lowering my body against the front of his until my feet touch the ground, my chest pressed his lower ribs. I can feel my cheeks are hurting from smiling so wide, as I stare up at his face only inches from my own.  
Billy raises his hand to tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear, his breath fanning against my face smelling of chocolate like the shake he had just been drinking. Deep blue eyes stare back at me, crinkled at the corners from laughter. I can’t help but press my face into his palm that is now cupping my jaw, Billy’s other hand comes to my shoulder toying with the strap of my dress.  
“The condition is, you go swimming with me....” his voice has dropped several octaves and barely comes out as a husky whisper, eyes boring into mine as he runs the pad of his thumb across my lower lip.  
I swallow before responding, feeling trapped in his gaze “I-I didn’t pack my swimsuit...”   
“Your wearing underwear right?” I nod at this and he continues “well, it’s basically the same thing... plus it’s just you and me out here, no one else for miles” his voice is low and hypnotic, I find my self nodding along. Billy’s hands drop to both my shoulders, his warm fingers skimming along my collarbones before dipping below the straps on my dress to ease them over my shoulders. His hands feel firm and calloused against my arm as he pushes the dress down, down until it falls over my hands bringing the rest of it pooling at my feet. The whole time Billy hasn’t broken eye contact with or stepped further away. His hands wrap around my wrists as he slowly brings my hands up to the collar on the shirt he is wearing, my fingers fumble with the buttons slightly as I start to work them undone. While I’m fiddling with buttons Billy has dropped his hands to the trousers he is wearing, I hear the pop of a button and the noise of a zip being drawn down. I can also tell that he is kicking of his shoes also. I finish unbuttoning his shirt, fighting the urge to look down at the last buttons.   
Feeling the slight chill of the breeze against my back, I shiver whether it’s from the chill or the desire suddenly coursing through my veins I can’t be sure. Billy again puts his hands over mine, guiding them up to rest on his warm chest underneath the slightly parted shirt. I run my hands from the center of his chest out to his shoulders, causing the fabric to bunch over his shoulders before he shrugs slightly moving his arms to let the material fall from his arms to the ground behind him. I run my hands back to the center of his chest, my fingers trailing down across his stomach causing the muscles to jump and contract at my touch. Billy’s eyes are wild and on fire, his breath coming faster and shallower. His gaze screams intimacy and I can’t help but look down at the path my hands are making on his body. His skin looks impossibly smooth, the tan a contrast to my pale hands. A sparse amount of light hair runs from his belly button and disappears below the line of his underwear peaking out of his now open trousers. I can feel my face is on fire but push ahead with conviction, I place my hands just below the waist band and start running my hands down along the sides of his legs, kneeling slightly to help him step out of them. I gain the confidence to sneak a peak back up at Billy, to see his Adam’s Apple bobbing as he swallows looking down at me. His hand comes to the side of my face again, running his fingers through my hair. I stand slowly, keeping chest to chest with each other, refusing to look away from his heated gaze.  
As I come to standing Billy’s hands run along my body coming to rest on my hips, suddenly he bends slightly. His hands grasping the back of my thighs pulling me up his body in a quick, fluid motion. Instinctively I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, Billy walks the three steps into the water, never looking away from my face.   
The quarry drops of quickly and within seconds we are up to his chest, the water making me weightless. Billy’s hands run up and down my thighs as he leans in to put his lips on mine. I immediately kiss him back, it’s not slow or calm instead there is a hunger and a passion pouring from each of us into the other. I’m unaware of the temperature of the water as my skin feels ablaze with the intensity of lust currently inside me, however I am fully aware of Billy’s hands as they glide along the sides of my breasts, coming up to cup them under the cover of the water.  
Billy’s face was now buried in my neck, his lips and tongue laving the column of throat, causing me to lean my head back and sigh. His hand cups my breast gently at first as his thumb brushes over the peak of my nipple the sigh turns into a frantic moan.  
I can’t control the desire to grind my hips into his, causing Billy to let out a shaky moan, his teeth grazing a path from my throat to my ear. “God, I want you” he rasps into my ear, as his fingers dig into my hips pulling my lower body hard against his, canting his hips forward to grind his erection against my inner thigh. The water logged fabric leaving little to the imagination.   
“Avery...” my name on his lips sounds desperate and pleading.  
“Billy, please...” I don’t care if I sound desperate, I just want something, anything to relieve the ache burning between my legs.   
I hear Billy mutter “fuck” before he starts walking back out of the water, still holding me up against he body. Kissing me frantically between steps that cause waves in the surface. He attempts to set me down carefully on the blanket but we end up collapsing on it together, a tangle of wet limbs and frenzied mouths. Hands clawing at each other in the now afternoon sun, suddenly Billy pulls back and looks down at me intently as his thumbs hook beneath the edges of my underwear. “ok?” Is the only word he can manage and I nod furiously, already lifting my hips from the rug to assist the removal of my panties. Once my underwear are removed Billy grasps my ankle in his hand and starts tracing feather light kisses up my leg and behind my knee, maintaining eye contact as he works his way up. Immediately I tense up when he starts kissing my thigh, understanding his intended destination. Sensing my sudden change he quirks an eyebrow at me, confused pausing is his ministrations “you want to stop?”   
“Yes, I mean no... but you don’t have to do, that. I mean I don’t expect the... you know, but like other stuff” I manage to stutter out my reluctance at having his mouth on me so intimately.  
His posture relaxes and he chuckles into my thigh, “Avery, babe. Trust me... you want this and I want to” his eyes are devilish as I look down at him, resting his chin on my thigh still uncertain “tell you what, give me one minute to change your mind. If you want to stop, I’ll stop” his teeth press into my thigh in a teasing bite.   
“If you are sure you want to?” My voice is hesitant.  
“Trust me, lay back and enjoy the ride” he winks up at me, tongue running along his teeth. His mouth continues in the original journey up my leg towards my center, I rest my head against the rug, too embarrassed and self conscious to keep looking. I can feel his breath teasing my curls just a second before he licks a strong stripe up the middle of my folds causing my hips to buck and a startled gasp from my lips. My hands fly to clutch his hair as he chuckles lightly, his lips give a soft kiss apology. Within moments I’m unsure of exactly what motions he is doing down there, the steady pleasure radiating from my center are enough to make me forget any self conscious thoughts and instead widen my legs as his mouth works on me. Minutes or hours go by as I start to feel the tightening sensation familiar from the time Billy touched me with his hands, my fingers are buried against his scalp and I have to fight the desire to grind harder into his face. The noises Billy is making lead me to believe he is enjoying it also, the enthusiasm of his actions has not decreased since he first started. The occasional moans from Billy’s mouth cause more pleasure to dance along my spine. Suddenly I feel myself heading towards the cliff I’d fallen off only once before, eager to feel the all consuming sensation again. As if sensing how close to the edge I was Billy seems to double down his efforts between my thighs, causing my hips to lift from the rug and my breath to come in short sharp gasps as I start to pull on his hair and chant his name softly.

This time it felt more like being kicked off the cliff more than falling, the sudden intensity of my orgasm causing my toes to curl and my eyes to squeeze shut, my thighs press against Billy’s head as he works me through my orgasm. Touches becoming lighter and slower as my body turns to jelly underneath him. Eventually my body melts into the rug, going limp as Billy’s hands rest on my hips. I slowly open my eyes and dare to look down to see Billy staring up at me from between my thighs. His eyes sparkle in the late afternoon light, grinning cocky and self assured, he shoots me a wink before opening his mouth “told you that you would like it” I can see that his lips and the lower parts of his face are wet also. I can’t help but put my hands over my face in slight embarrassment, not used to feeling so exposed by the fact he is still nestled happily between my thighs.   
“Hey don’t go shy on me now Lincoln” he chuckles moving up my body, reaching up to my forearms pulling my hands away from my face. I can’t help but sigh at his playful behavior, fighting to keep the grin from my face. “Trust me babe... that was HOT” he is now laying on his side next to me looking down at me still flat on my back on the rug, Billy’s eyes roam over my body. I can feel the heat of his gaze all over, I take a moment to notice the way he has pulled his lower lip between his teeth as he scans me. Looking down I can see the physically proof of his excitement, a visible bulge in the front of his wet jocks. I look away quickly but not before he has noticed where my eyes have strayed, his expression looking like he caught me with my hand in the cookie jar.   
I realize that I want to make Billy feel good, I’m not exactly sure how too, but I want it.  
“How do I... um you know, you. What do you...” I can’t help but make gestures and awkward motions which only cause his wry grin to grow.   
“Are you trying to get in my pants Lincoln?” He teases, looking at me heatedly.  
I colour immediately and start to babble a response “no! I mean yes... but in a respectful way...but that’s if you want!”   
Billy just flops himself on his back and laughs up at the sky, “Avery... I was kidding. Sorry sometimes I forget how innocent you are” he seems to sober a little at this statement and turns his head to look into my eyes, his face is suddenly serious.  
“I want you. But not like this.... come on, let’s get you home” with that he jumps up and moves to gather our clothes from the shoreline, passing me my knickers and dress that had been discarded carelessly.   
I couldn’t help but feel similar to our first night together, was my inexperience so unattractive that Billy didn’t want me to touch him? What was going on with him? One minute he’s kissing between my thighs the second he’s pushing my clothes into my arms to take me home... what’s so wrong with me?


End file.
